The Demon and The Reaper
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: A baby left on a doorstep. A baby hunted down for it's father. Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff hadn't expected to be given children, they didn't even know they existed. And yet, now they must care for them. This is the story of The Demon, The Reaper, and their children. Eventual OCxOC. NOT a Sebby/Grell fic... sorry :(
1. Prologue 1: His Butler, A Father

_**A/N: Hello! I'm ill, and it's a busy time of year, but you know what it's like. Plot bunnies invade, and until you write it down you're walking around with a plot bunny headache. The first chapter introduces the first OC (who is not romantically involved with Sebby. Just... wrong. You'll get it in a minute.). The next chapter will introduce the second OC. Enjoy!**_

_**Quote for this chapter: Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won but the child is lost.- River Song, Doctor Who (A Good Man goes to War)**_

Sebastian opened the door to the Phantomhive manor mere seconds after he heard the knock. After all, if he couldn't do that, what kind of butler would he be? Much to his surprise, when he opened the door, there was nobody there. However, his senses picked up on it. A soft sound, something sleeping. He looked down, where he saw a tiny basket, a small body curled up inside. She was fast asleep, a tiny fist on her cheek, breaths short and quiet. A small tuft of raven black hair was on her head. Her eyes then opened, and what he saw, and felt, caused him to stagger backwards. The bright red eyes stared at him, and the bond between a demon and its' child was formed. The connection between the two was unbreakable, and he felt the need to protect her. Of course he did, he was bound to her, a bond stronger than that even of demon and master was that of a demon and its' young. He picked her up, cradling her, and took the note from the basket, reading it.

_Dear Sebastian Michaelis,_  
_Your demon spawn will not infiltrate our household. Our daughter was foolish enough to have slept with you, however she will not bring further disgrace upon our household due to this abomination. Therefore, she is yours to do with what you will, it is no concern of ours. She has no name, that is for you to decide._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Matthew James Angelov_

Sebastian simply glared at the letter as he rocked his daughter.

"Matthew, there will come a day when I will kill you," he swore to the letter, eyes briefly glowing red before he threw the letter at the door.

"Now, what to name you?" Sebastian mused, the little girl sleeping once more.

"Lilith. Lilith Michaelis," he decided, and she smiled.

* * *

Sebastian woke up the next morning, glad that Lilith had not cried in the night. He had to talk to his master, convince him that keeping his daughter was practical.

"Young Master, it is time for you to awake," Sebastian said, opening the curtains as Ciel Phantomhive stretched out. He got up and Sebastian helped him get dressed, and got his breakfast, before deciding to drop the bomb.

"My young Lord, I have a request to make of you. You see, I have a daughter, and she needs a place to stay," he informed. Ciel's mouth hung open.

"You have a daughter?"

"It is so hard to believe?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Anyway, no. She can find her own place to stay," Ciel sighed.

"She cannot. She can't even walk yet," Sebastian informed.

"Your child is a baby?"

"Indeed."

"Bring her here. Do not take this as a yes."

Sebastian did as told. Ciel was still reluctant though. However, it was at that moment that Elizabeth decided to burst into the room.

"Ciel!" she yelled, before noticing Lilith. "Ooh, a baby, how cute! Who's is she?"

"Mine," Sebastian informed.

"Really? Is she staying at the manor. Please say she is!" Ciel gave a slight nod at that moment. If there was one person he didn't turn down, it was his fiancee. She could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

So Lilith Michaelis was to stay at Phantomhive manor. No one could predict what a bother that would be...

_**A/N: And there you have it! Sebby has a daughter- oh what a pickle. Let's just call her mother Miss Angelov, because she sure as hell won't be getting mentioned again. Please leave me a review with some feedback, thank you!**_


	2. Prologue 2: The Reaper, A Father

_**A/N: Hello, and thank you for the reviews! In reply-  
Scotland'sPond: Hello! Thanks for your review! Are you from Scotland too? :P  
**_**_Guest: Sorry, I have no intention of putting Sebby with Grell :( . I don't ship them. Although... I guess in a way they'll kind of be together... hmm... *spoilers!*  
ImmaculateMisconception: As above, Sebby and Grell won't be shipped together (sorry!) but I guess they will kind of be raising children together... hehe!  
And there you have it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Quote for this chapter: God pours life into death and death into life without a drop being spilled.- Unknown_**

Grell held the screaming child away from him, frowning at Will.

"Explain again, why I have to take care of this... this thing?" he asked, glaring at his six month old son.

"Because, Grell, you helped create it. Now you get to spend the rest of your life with it," he replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I know what I could do! I could just spend the rest of my life with _you!" _Grell flirted, waggling his eyebrows at the other man. Will just frowned.

"How you even got a woman to bed is beyond me..." he mumbles to himself.

"We were both drunk. Ah how I wish it were you or my dear, sweet Bassy there!" he exclaims, twirling around.

"He's not even attracted to women!" Will continued to speak to himself.

"Well, as I said, I was drunk!" Grell said, annoying Will as he was trying to talk to himself, not the reaper in front of him.

"Anyway. We have tracked down the boy, and he is now yours to care for. You gave him half of his genes, after all, every supernatural being's genes are superior to that of a mere human's. His name is Gale. I shall see you later then, Grell," Will then walked away, leaving Grell with his son.

"How did this happen to _me?" _he moaned, smacking his head off the table, causing his son to giggle.

* * *

Grell stared at the boy, and the boy stared back. He had the eyes of a grim reaper, and his hair hung around his face in striking red bangs. He smiled at his father then, looking at him as though he were the best thing in the world.

"Da... da?" he said, seemingly unable to say anything else.

"I'm your _daddy _it would appear," he spoke, wishing himself anywhere but there, in his happy place with Sebastian, perhaps? Or with Will? He didn't care, any hot guy would do. Then the baby began to cry.

"Uhm... food? Is that what you want? Or perhaps a cuddle?! No? Oh... no..." his eyes widened as he realized his son needed... changing. He wasn't up to that! He didn't even _want _the boy. He picked him up and ran as fast as he could, knocking on the door of the large manor when he finally arrived. Sebastian answered.

"Help me, dearest Bassy!" he asked, draping himself over the other man.

"Dear me, Grell. You, too, appear to have acquired a child for yourself," Sebastian smirked, holding his own daughter close.

"This is Gale, and he needs changing! I don't know what to do and... Bassy? Why are you holding a baby?" he asked, frowning at the girl he had just noticed.

"Why, this is my daughter!" he exclaimed. Grell's eyes widened as he realized that his 'dearest Bassy' had been with someone else.

"I will help you, once and only once. Hold Lilith, please," Sebastian instructed, taking Gale from Grell and giving Grell Lilith, who he held timidly.

"Hello, Lily. I'm your dearest Uncle Grell, a deadly efficient butler!" he said, almost striking his legendary pose but realizing that he would probably drop the child if he did that.

"My child will not be referring to you as _Uncle _Grell. Here is your own. Now, I must attend to the young Master. Bardroy!" he called (deciding that the cook would be the least likely to either drop or squish his child to death, not that it would affect her much, as she was a demon), and Grell took this as his cue to leave. Little did he know this wouldn't be the last time he and Sebastian's children met.

_**A/N: And voila! Sorry if the characters seem OOC or anything, I promise that I'm trying my best. Next chapter will go up if you give me lots of feedback ;)**_


	3. Lilith Meets Gale

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your follows/favorites/review.  
Paxloria: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it :)**_

_**Quote for this chapter: Times are bad. Children no longer obey their parents, and everyone is writing a book. - Marcus Tullius Cicero**_

One year old Lilith was toddling about after the servants of the Phantomhive household fairly ably for a little girl, they thought. Then again, she was the daughter of Sebastian- what else to expect? She gave them a little grin and Finny knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry Lily- but we gotta go work now," he told her, gently. This little girl had caught them all up in their web, and everyone was in love with her.

"Aww, but that boring! I wanna pway!" she lisped. Sebastian heard, and rolled his eyes. She was not talking as a young demon, but then again, she was only half demon. She wouldn't develop as slowly as a human, nor as quickly as a human.

"I'm sure the young master will be more than happy to play," Sebastian told her. Oh, how his master despised his child. It was quite funny, really. He just glared at her.

"But I don't like Mr Ciel. He mean to me!" she complained.

"I'm sure he'll be nice to you today," he replied. _As Miss Elizabeth is here _he added in his head. She nodded with a solemn expression, before going through to Ciel's study.

"Hello, Mr Ciel, Miss Elizabeff," she greeted.

"Aww! How cute! Hello Lily! And it's just Aunt Lizzie to you!" she giggled, going and putting her arms around the girl, causing her only to wince. If there was one thing in the world, aside from the red eyes and pale skin, that set Lilith apart from human children, it was her hatred of physical contact.

"Lilith," nodded Ciel.

"Daddy said you would pway with me?" she said, phrasing it as a question.

"Of course we will! Ciel, go and get one of your _nice _games!" Elizabeth exclaimed. This was _before_ a flash of red came bursting through the window.

"Ah, where is my darling Bassy?" said the man, a little boy clinging to his leg.

"You mean Sebastian?" asked Ciel, and the man turned to look at him.

"Indeed. Where is he?" he repeated.

"Lilith will take you to him," he sighed, just glad to have her out of his hair. Much to his surprise, Elizabeth didn't complain. She was far too busy staring at Grell.

"Don't I know you?" she mused, but by that time they were gone.

* * *

"You look funny," informed Lilith. Grell seemed taken aback.

"As if you can talk, little demon child!" he exclaimed.

"That not nice. Daddy told me referring to people by what kind of being they are is mean," she told him, remembering how she had once complained about Ciel being an 'annoying human' and she had been lectured on how saying things like that about lesser beings wasn't a good plan for a demon, because they might have to serve one one day.

"Well, telling people they look funny isn't nice either!" said Grell.

"You not my Daddy. I only listen to what Daddy tell me to do," she said. She then looked at the boy, still attached to Grell's leg.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"My name is Gale Sutcliff. I am a reaper too! Like Daddy!" he told her, happily. He had bright red hair, like his father's, but his was shorter, just covering his eyes, which were also like his father's. Lilith, too, was like her father, with reddish brown eyes and black hair. She was more human though, thanks to her mother. Just like Gale, who was half human. He didn't smell as bad as Grell.

"Well, I'm off to see sweet Bassy!" shouted Grell.

"Why do you call daddy 'sweet Bathy'?" asked Lilith. Grell stopped in his tracks. Could he really tell this little girl about the love he and her father shared? His own _son? _

"Nickname my dear. Lily can be yours, yes?" he said, and without awaiting a reply, flounced into the dining room, instructing Lilith and Gale to 'play or whatever'.

"How old is you?" asked Lilith.

"I'm one and a half!" Gale told her, happily.

"Weally! I was one thwee days ago!" she smiled back. Toddlers were so easily pleased.

"Happy birthday for three days ago!" he said.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

They giggled and talked for a little longer, while Sebastian attempted to fend off the ever-annoying Grell.

"Gale, we're going home," announced Grell.

"Okay Daddy. Bye bye Lily," the boy said to his new friend.

"Bye bye Gale!" she replied, going over and kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Their love is almost as great as ours, Bassy!" Grell announced, before grabbing his son and making to go. Clearly, Sebastian was going to have to enforce the 'no boyfriends until you're thirty two, and no reaper boyfriends ever' rule with his little girl. He certainly didn't want there to be even a chance he would have to be Father-in-Law to a Sutcliff. Ever.

_**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you liked it. Just to let you know, the next few chapters will be going year-by-year through Lily and Gale's lives. There might be some extras eg. Gale's birthday, since he's half a year older than Lily I couldn't do this like a year later, that would be mean to my other OC. Please leave some feedback, and thanks for reading!**_


	4. Happy Birthday, Gale

_**A/N: Wow, guys! This is going quickly! 4 chapters in two days! Thanks again to my reviewers!  
Scotland'sPond: Glad you like them! And Amy Pond... how I miss her *tears threaten eyes once more*  
tohru15: Merci pour votre avis! Espérons que vous continuerez à en profiter! Et non, désolé:( je parle anglais, allemand et espagnol mais pas français alors cela se traduit sur Google ... espérons qu'il n'est pas trop mal: P**_

_**Quote for this chapter: "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."- Marilyn Monroe**_

It was Gale's second birthday, and, as with every child, he was very excited by the prospect. It involved (much to his father's dismay) bouncing around at three o'clock in the morning until _someone _woke up and agreed to let him open his presents. So, eventually, he was allowed, because even for a reaper-who only needed half the amount of sleep a human needed- and that's including Grell's beauty sleep-three o'clock in the morning was far too early. Gale led his father into the main room of their house, and sat down, grabbing the first present his hands landed on. He was happy with his presents, all in all. From his father he had got a new pair of spectacles, from Will he had got a notice that his training was to begin nine years from that day (however, somehow he had a suspicion that was not a present) and from a man his father had not let him meet- but was apparently called 'The Undertaker'- he got a miniature coffin. There was still, however, one present and card under the tree. He opened the card first and inside, in scribbled toddler's writing, was:

_Deer Gale,  
Daddy said I wazn't ment to send you a card- and definetlee not a presnt. But I had to, becos you my friend! I hope hav a nyc birfday!_  
_Luve,_  
_Lily x_

Gale chuckled at his friend's spelling, knowing that it would be getting better eventually (though, to be honest, his wasn't much better, despite the tutoring Will had insisted on giving him). He slowly unwrapped the present, wondering how she had managed to give it to him, and smiled when he saw what was inside. It was a couple of toys, obviously made by an expert toy maker- Ciel Phantomhive- that looked exactly like himself, Lily, Grell and Sebastian.

"I think it's time to visit my _dearest Bassy!"_ Grell exclaimed. Gale knew this was _probably _just to invite Lily and Sebastian to his party that night. And to further pursue his crush. Even if Lily didn't notice when they had met, Gale had. For a two year old, he was surprisingly wise to these things. But then again, with Grell for a father, what else would you expect?

* * *

Lily frowned at the chest board- as though that would somehow help- before moving her biship and taking out Ciel's queen.

"You know, you're amazingly good at chess. How can you be this good, you're only, what, two?" he asked, a rare shocked expression on his face.

"One and a half, _actually,"_ she corrected. Her manner of speaking had improved dramatically over the past six months, as you'd expect from a demon. She gave a small smile as Ciel moved his King. In return, she moved her Queen.

"Checkmate!" she grinned. Ciel appeared gobsmacked. As if on cue, Grell and Gale jumped through the window. And Sebastian- who had been about to applaud his daughter, frowned as a blur of red ran at him. As usual, he sidestepped away and Grell found himself face to face- not with Sebastian- but with a wall. He fell to the ground, and Lily laughed throwing her arms around Gale.

"GALE!" she screamed, and Sebastian frowned. He didn't approve of his daughter's relationship with the reaper boy. It was a little too- close. He knew for a fact that Lilith had got him a present for his birthday (but he had been forced to let it slide as of Ciel's orders). He knew that if it continued like this, it would more likely than not end up as a crush. He did not want a Sutcliffe in his family. And more importantly, he didn't want his daughter to _become _a Sutcliffe. He was disgusted by the very thought.

"Look dearest Bassy! Their love is like a small version of ours!" Grell exaggerated.

"Not if I can help it," Sebastian growled under his breath. All he saw was his Young Master smirking at the side.

* * *

Lily was glad to be at the party- even with the stench of the reapers around. She and Gale just hung around the sidelines, which was odd, as it was Gale's party. But he didn't seem to know many people there, or certainly like them, so he and Lily just spoke and he occasionally exchanged a greeting with the reapers his father was trying to get him to befriend. He didn't care that his father and Will decided that Lily was an inappropriate friend. She was his friend, and it was going to stay that way.

One thing was certain to everyone who saw them, however.

They were most unusual children.


	5. Daddy, I need you

_**A/N: These chapters are coming out so fast! Is it possible to die of chapter overdose? LOL! Also, this story is set at the end of Series 2, but AU in the fact Ciel isn't pretending to be dead. Yeah. Ciel became a demon about six months before this chapter, so when Lils was about two.  
tohru15: Merci! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre trop :)**_

**_Quote for this chapter: "If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile... But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me." - Unknown_**

Lilith woke up, sitting stock straight in bed, after another nightmare. She hadn't told her daddy yet, she didn't want to frighten him. She was two and a half, she could deal with nightmares. She hugged her covers closer, before deciding to go and do something she'd never dared. She sneaked through the corridors, before coming to the door of the room she knew to belong to her father. Opening it quietly, she saw he was fast asleep. She crept in beside him, throwing her arms around him and snuggling her head into the soft curve between his neck and shoulder blade.

"Lily?" he asked, turning over in bed. He couldn't believe he'd adopted that nickname for her, after all Grell had introduced it. But, it had kind of stuck.

"Daddy," she said, her lip beginning to tremble.

"What's wrong?" he put a hand on her shoulder. She burst into tears then, throwing herself at him. Physical contact, and the only person she would willingly give it to was her daddy and Gale.

"I had a nightmare!" she sobbed. She felt him stiffen beneath her touch.

"What about, Lilith?" he asked. She wondered briefly about why he'd called her Lilith, he never called her that anymore.

"I- I dreamed at the start I was flying, so high, but it was dark and someone was following me. She had big, white wings, and she was calling me 'impure' and 'unclean'. Then there was a man, and he was saying the same things. They dragged me over to this stone and started to whip me, and I felt it daddy! I _felt _it. And... and then there was this dark shape, and it was taking me over, and then there was me, but it wasn't me. It was a dark shape, with glowing red eyes, and it had my face and voice, but that was it. I thought I was gonna d-die!" she cried. Sebastian stroked her back, soothing circles as she sobbed into him. He knew of demons who had this dream, the young ones. However the first part was unheard of. He had killed Ash- hadn't he? And yet, here he was, his daughter plagued by the chanting of 'unclean' and 'impure'

"Am I bad, daddy? Am I a freak of nature?" she asked him. Sebastian tried to resist the urge to get out of bed right that moment and kill every single human around for even making his daughter think that was possible.

"No, Lily. You're not. You're my daughter. Being a demon doesn't make you a 'freak of nature'. Nothing of the sort. It just means you're not human. Human's don't like that, that's all."

"Goodnight, Daddy, and thank you," Lily whispered.

"Goodnight, Lily," Sebastian whispered back, but she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Lily walked through the garden, and picked a rose, holding it in her hand.

"Hey, Lily!" came the voice of Finny.

"Hello, Finny," she smiled. She liked Finny, he was nice to her and was always slipping her sweets when no one was looking. He took the rose and slipped it into her hair.

"There. Now you look even prettier," he said, and she giggled.

"Finny, do you like me?" she asked.

"Of course I like you! Why did you even ask such a thing?"

"Do Mey-Rin and Bard like me? And Tanaka?" she asked.

"Yeah, course we do!" came a voice from behind her.

"You're Mister Sebastian's daughter, yes you are! Of course we like you!"

"Ho ho ho!" said Tanaka, causing everyone to laugh a little.

"Why did you even ask?" Finny asked again.

"Oh, come now Finny. A girl has the right to ask that now and again. Now, all of you, back to work!" Sebastian told them.

"Sir, yes sir!" they saluted. Sebastian came and sat with his daughter.

"Still shaken up about that dream?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay Daddy!" she replied, and ran up to see Ciel, who, much to his chagrin, had grown slightly, just a little bit, attached to the little girl, especially since he'd become a demon, who always felt the need to protect the young of their kind. Their bond wasn't as strong as the bond between a parent demon and their young, but still strong.

"Hello Mr Ciel," she said.

"Hello, Lily," he replied.

"How are you today?"

"Fine. Where is your father?"

"Outside. Why?"

"I need to speak with him," and with that he left Lily, alone. She sat down in the corner of the study, wishing that her best friend was there. She didn't like being alone. And right then, she felt so, so alone.

"I miss you, Gale. Please come and see me..."

And on the other side of London, a three year old boy's head snapped up from his drawing.


	6. Why me?

_**A/N: Thanks you guys for your follows/reviews!  
Paxloria: Thanks! Here's more...  
Scotland'sPond: Ah, well, it's Christmas! It's okay to spoil you ;) . I hope you like this chapter too!  
**_

_**Quote for this chapter: "Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift." -Dante Alighieri (Inferno)**_

"But daddyyyyyy!" screamed Gale, holding onto his father's leg.

"Gale, much as I _want _to see my dearest Bassy, I can't. I have to go do some reaper work!" Grell snapped, frustrated at the toddler who just wouldn't let go of his leg (and making it much more difficult to walk).

"Well, instead of leaving me with Uncle Will, let me stay with them!" he complained. Grell sighed.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. Bassy is concerned your going to try and steal his daughter from him," Grell frowned. It was true, Sebastian was making every effort to keep Lily from Gale. Even though they were only toddlers.

"But she _needs _me..." Gale cried. Grell's head turned to him.

"What do you mean, she needs you?" he asked, wishing Gale would _let go_ of his leg already.

"Well, I was drawing, and I heard her call out to me. She wants to see me!" Gale replied, all innocent. Grell was confused. Demons were known for telepathy, but generally it wouldn't work with reapers. As far as he knew.

"Fine, we'll take you to her," sighed Grell. Will was going to _kill _him when he was late (then again, it wasn't unusual).

* * *

Grell knocked on the door of the manor, and Sebastian entered. For once, Sebastian was not attacked by the red clad form.

"Go play with Lily, Gale," Grell instructed. The little boy nodded.

"What is it, Grell?" Sebastian was exasperated.

"Are you _aware_ that your daughter called out to my son telepathically?" he asked, casually. Sebastian seemed taken aback.

"I _beg _your _pardon?"_ he asked.

"Your daughter managed to call out to Gale through telepathy. However, considering we are reapers and she has not yet formed a contract, that should be impossible, no?" Grell said.

"Indeed. Unless..." Sebastian sank down.

"Why me..." he cried. Grell raised an eyebrow. Sebastian Michaelis, poker faced, calm, seemingly emotionless demon was on the floor drowning in self pity? What had prompted that.

"What is it, dearest Bassy?" he couldn't resist. Why not attempt seduction through comfort. Sebastian growled.

"The only scenario in which a demon can contact someone they are not in a contract with telepathically, would be if they were a lesser being and I mean a _much _lesser being, or if they were a... potential... a potential... mate."

"Mate? Really?!" Grell was overjoyed, and began to dance around humming the wedding march to himself.

"We are not mentioning this to them."

"Of course not. They're just toddlers."

Sebastian felt like death. One hell of a butler was going to get one deadly son in law.

* * *

Upstairs, Lily and Gale were playing and laughing.

"Gale?" whispered Lily.

"Yes?"

"What do you think our daddies are talking about?"

"Us, probably. They wouldn't have made us come upstairs if that weren't the case."

There was silence for a while after that, before Lily broke it again.

"Gale?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you think babies come from?"

"I don't know. I think we should ask someone."

"Who?"

"The first person to walk through that door."

Unfortunately for said person, the first person to come in was Ciel. He had been minding his own business, wondering why his business partners hadn't turned up when he decided to go back to his study.

"Ah, Lily, you're still here," he said, going and sitting in his chair.

"Yep. And Gale came too!" she grinned.

"Indeed."

"Ciel, where do babies come from?" asked Lily. Ciel, who had been taking a sip of tea at the time, spat it all back out into the cup.

"What?"

"Babies. Where do they come from?" Ciel's face was growing redder and redder by the second, at being asked this by two toddlers.

"Um... well... why don't you ask your fathers when you're older?" he suggested. He was an idiot for thinking they would let it go that easily.

"Because we wanna know _now!"_ giggled Lily.

"Umm... well the grown-ups do a grown-up... thing and then the lady carries the baby with her for nine months and then it's born!" he explained in a rush, face bright red.

"What grown up thing?"

"It's called... sex."

"What's that?"

"Enough of this discussion! Umm, I have a meeting to attend to. Have fun!" he said, leaving in a rush.

"Ah, young master, you seem flustered." Sebastian said.

"_You _try having the sex talk with two toddlers!" he muttered.

"What was that, young master?"

"Nothing, Sebastian. Just watch out for Lily, and anything she says, she wasn't told by me."

Lily and Gale, the ever inquisitive toddlers, did of course lead the demon and the reaper to be flustered that night, wondering where they had learned such words.

_**A/N: Yes, Ciel, the demon, was drinking tea. Let's just say it's because he's still a young demon, and he's not a full demon, and I have an artistic license Better still, let's just make out that Ciel isn't a demon, like I said in the last chapter. There. Happy. Please leave feedback, and I hope you liked it :) . Awkwardness... :/**_


	7. London Bridge is Falling Down

_**A/N: Thanks for your feedback :)  
Paxloria: Yeah, it was my Scot's dialect, plus my usual confusing speech patterns coming through. He's not a demon, it's an AU of the ending of the show. Let's say that instead of Alois' contract saying that Ciel would become a demon, it was just that Sebby couldn't eat his soul, making him only a very small part demon. There we go!  
tohru15: Pourquoi vous remercie, je vous remercie beaucoup ! Je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé et je suis, comme toujours, espérant vous comme ce chapitre trop !**_

_**Quote for this chapter: "A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."- Elbert Hubbard  
**_

Lily skipped through the manor. 5 years and counting. Well, technically 5 and a half, but hey, who's counting? She looked along the hall just in time to see Mey-Rin drop some plates. Not wanting to get in trouble, she ran down the hall and grabbed them, in succession.

"Lily? You're getting as good as your father, yes you are!" exclaimed Mey-Rin. Lily smiled back, before wondering where she wanted to go. Ciel had given her father the day off, so that they could go anywhere. She wanted to go into London, there was no question of that, the question was _where _she wanted to go. In the end she decided to just go around the main shopping areas (and see if she could convince her daddy to buy her anything).

* * *

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,  
London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady._

Lily turned around at the sound of the old nursery rhyme (one that Sebastian and Ciel had never taught her). She hadn't heard it before, and considered discovering the source of the noise, but instead stayed with her daddy. And yet it followed her.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,  
__London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady._

She tried to see if her daddy could hear it, but he showed no realization.

"What is it, Lily?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. So he hadn't heard. Curious. But she just ignored it, it can't have been anything. Her black hair, now halfway down her back, was glossy in the sunlight as her intelligent eyes processed her surroundings. Where could the music be coming from. She got the terrible feeling she shouldn't investigate any further. But, she was Lilith Michaelis, demon, and one hell of a daughter. So, of course, she waited until her father turned around and ran down the street. It was getting louder and faster.

_London Bridge is falling down..._

Where is it coming from? She ran down more streets, before running into the man who was singing it. He gave an evil smile and knelt down to her height.

"Hey, little girl. Are you lost?" he asked, and she nodded. Her instincts were telling her to turn around and find her daddy and go home. But this man was so nice, so kind, how couldn't she trust him. So she took his hand and they went around the streets.

"Hey, Mister? Are we meeting with my daddy?"

"Of course!" he replied, cheerily. She was so happy, this man was so nice and she liked him a lot. Her daddy was probably really worried. But it was okay, this nice man was taking her back to him.

"Are we nearly back to my daddy?"

"Sorry little girl, you're never going to see your daddy again," and that was when Lily knew something was wrong. She tried to break away from the man, but she couldn't he pulled her now, and her attempts at breaking free were futile.

He dragged her through a shop and into the back. He got a knife and began to cut into her.

_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel..._

__Lily was scared. She hurt all over. And with all her might cried.

_"DADDY!"_

_**A/N: Aah, the drama. I hope you liked it and if you give me lots of feedback, you get an update. Deal? Great. See ya later ;)**_


	8. London Bridge is Falling Down Part 2

_**A/N: I got a staggering number of favs/follows on this and all I can say is THANK YOU!  
**_**_tohru15: Sébastien va être très frustré, je peux vous garantir que! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre aussi.  
Emma: Sure, I have a way of doing that this chapter. I hope you like it :L  
demonessofmusic: Here's more ;)  
Scotland'sPond: Glad to know you're still liking it! _**

_**Quote for this chapter: "There is nothing that moves a loving father's soul quite like his child's cry." - Joni Eareckson Tada**_

Sebastian knew something was wrong as soon as he noticed Lily was gone. And then he heard her cry.

_"DADDY!"_

It was not a physical call. She had used her telepathy, which was appearing at an astounding rate, to call to him. He followed the thought, picking his way through crowds, panicked for her safety. His little girl had been taken away from under his nose. Then he heard the horrible sound penetrating his ears.

_"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,  
London bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady." _

He felt it, and knew his little girl was subconsciously trying to help him further. He broke into a run, knowing where to go, and burst through the doors. There he saw him, a man standing above her, working on her.

"Step. Away." threatened Sebastian. The man turned around, a creepy smile on his face.

"No thank you, Mr Michaelis. Your daughter is proving a challenge, however," he said. Then, a familiar voice came from the door.

"Bassy, have you missed me?" asked Grell.

"Grell, I never thought I'd say this but, I'm happy to see you," Sebastian admitted.

"Oh, dear Bassy! I shall cut the strings of your daughter, and take this man's soul!" he announces, snipping with his scissors.

Sebastian watches as the strings around his daughter are removed, and the man is killed. Lily stood up quickly, and Sebastian noticed that the man had cut her once long, wavy black hair so that it now hung around her chin. Her red-brown eyes looked around, concerned, small frame ready to strike.

"Lily?" Sebastian approached her slowly, and she relaxed. He was then attacked by a miniture human cannonball, arms thrown around his neck.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I just heard the song and it was pretty and I followed it and then there was that man and he tried to cut me up and he was singing and I was so scared!" she said in a rush.

"Don't you dare do that again, Lilith Michaelis. Or I'll make sure you don't get to play chess with the young master for a week," he said, firmly. She nodded, with a determined face on. She began to cry into her father's shoulder. After then, she noticed Grell.

"Is Gale here?" she asked.

"Of course I am," said the now six year old, walking out from behind his father.

"Gale!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him.

"Are you okay, Lily?" he asked.

"I am now, that you and daddy and Grell came to save me," she said to him. He hugged her back with warmth. They were closer now, like brother and sister rather than best friends. They knew everything about each other, and it was great. He liked having a best friend, all the other reapers were boring.

"Lily, I believe it's time we get home," Sebastian said in a monotone. She nodded and took his hand, and they walked off.

"Goodbye Gale, Grell!" she shouted back. Then she looked up at Sebastian, with her large innocent eyes. He smiles back at her, she being the only person in the world able to draw a true smile from him.

"Daddy, how long will I live?" she asked.

"A very long time. I'm three hundred and four myself," he said, and her eyes widened.

"Really? Wow!" she grinned. He smiled at her happy expression. She had a slight blush to her cheeks due to the temperature. It looked out of place on her usually chalk white features. She swung their hands as she skipped slightly, her dress bobbing up and down. Sebastian feared the day he had to put her in a corset. Or more, he pitied Mey-Rin who would likely be tasked with that duty. A demon's wrath was unpleasant, especially a teenage demon, due to their hormones. He was glad he was beyond those years, even though he had lived them as a human. He couldn't remember much of his human life, just that his name had been Damon, and that the man who had made him a demon had told him everything he needed to know. His past masters and mistresses had always been in positions of power, but now it appeared he was stuck with Ciel. Ciel was only a little demon, but that was enough to make Sebastian unable to eat his soul. And he was bound to him until that day. Since it would never come, they were bound together forever. Then she asked the question he had been fearing. He knew it would come, naturally. It was something she would want to know, of course. He just didn't think it would come so quickly.

"Daddy, who's my mummy?"

He sighed.

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope you liked it, and please give me your feedback, positive or constructive. Might not be able to update for the next couple of da_ys, it's my brother's birthday tomorrow (I'm sure he'd appreciate Birthday messages- Robbie or Hopetoun2312) and then obviously Christmas Eve and Christmas. But after that, I should be able to update. Merry Christmas!_**


	9. My Mummy Didn't Love me?

_**A/N: Because I keep getting these lovely reviews, I thought I'd give you ONE MORE update before tomorrow when I end up being really busy. Jeez, hope Robbie appreciates tomorrow, I'm dragging myself away from all of you amazing people to give him a happy birthday!  
tohru15: Et Je t'aime pour l'examen! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre aussi, beaucoup de révélations de la part de Sebastian!  
Paxloria: Sebby has some explaining to do, doesn't he!  
demoness of music: As am I! So glad you read this, because I love my readers ^_^**_

**_Quote for this chapter: "When I was a kid my parents moved a lot, but I always found them."- Rodney Dangerfield_**

Sebastian knelt down to his daughter's height, looking her straight in the eye. He'd told her he'd tell her when they got back to the estate, and now that they had, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do, to tell his little girl about the world, the harsh reality her own flesh and blood hadn't wanted her. He sighed.

"Your mother was very beautiful, and _very_ religious. Her name was Sabine Angelov. Her family was Italian, though she herself was English. She had lightly tanned skin, dark, wavy hair and dark eyes. I met her as her father was a business partner of the young master. Of course, he knew what I was immediately, being a religious man. He didn't approve, but Sabine, being young and naive, fell for me, ignoring the claims of her family. Then, one night, we created you. My little miracle. I was not aware that you were due, and I came down one night to discover you in a basket at the door. The young master later informed me that Matthew- that's your Grandfather- had quit his job seven months earlier, presumably when he discovered you were due. I went to speak with your mother, but they had long since disappeared," he told her. She looked up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Mummy and my Granfather didn't want me?" she asked, lip trembling. Sebastian struggled to keep his temper under control.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I know your Grandfather didn't want my 'demon spawn' in his household. But I can't tell you for your mother, after all she was gone. I'll always love you, no matter what," he said, in a rare show of emotion other that anger for Sebastian. Lily threw her arms around him and cried. He felt her tears soak through his jacket and shirt but didn't complain. This was his daughter, she was upset, he would comfort her. If he couldn't do that, what kind of a father would he be.

"You love me. And Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Auntie Lizzie, The young master, Grell and Gale. I have enough of a family at that. I don't need a mummy if I already have these people. A family by feelings is more important than a family by blood," she said, wiping her eyes and sounding so wise it was hard to believe that she was only five and a half. She brushed down her blue dress as though her crying had messed it up and smiled slightly.

"Well, daddy, you'd better go and do what Mr Ciel asks you to. He won't be happy if he doesn't get sweets!" she giggled, and he kissed her forehead.

"I got the day off, remember?" he said.

"Yes, but knowing the other servants the young master probably has pudding on his head, not in his mouth," she said. Sebastian left, and she quickly got changed into a nightdress, laying down in bed.

"My mummy doesn't love me. My grandfather doesn't love me. But my daddy loves me, and that's enough."

_She watches from the shadows, dark hair obscuring her face. Not yet, she would wait until her child was old enough, of age. She would take back what that bastard demon stole from her, she would take back her little Emilia. She would not be referring to her by the ridiculous English name the demon gave her. Sabine was going to call her by her real name- the one she had chosen for her. Her father had tried to protect the baby, but still the demon had stolen her away. Patience was virtue, and she would wait in the shadows until her daughter was of age- she would wait until she was sixteen. She turned and looked back at the manor once more. The place of secrets and fools._

_"Your dirty little secret will one day come out, Ciel Phantomhive. And I shall await in the shadows, as I always have, to reap the benefits when it does."_

_She walked away, blue cloak flowing behind her slender form. She vowed it was over, all over. She would be sure of it._

_**A/N: Evil lady! Aren't I glad Lily didn't get many maternal genes! Meh, well, only I know how Lils is going to react to her mother when they meet. Mwahaha. The more you review, the faster it will come! By the way, I need more followers on Tumblr, I follow back! thedragonladyoftime. I hope you liked this chapter, it was a personal favorite of mine.**  
_


	10. Let's play Mummies and Daddies!

_**A/N: Hi guys, and thanks for the reviews! The day's closing to an end, as is my brother's birthday, so this is the update!  
demoness of music: Aww thank you! And I love it too! No problem, recognizing my reviewers is a big part of what I should be doing as author!  
ERMAHGERD: Oh, please don't send Grell! Thanks!  
tohru15: Thanks! Sorry, I can't write this in French, Google Translate's being stubborn. Spanish, German, I could have replied in, but I haven't learned any French- sorry! I hope you like this chapter!**_

Quote for this chapter: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Fight for you. Respect you. Include you. Encourage you. Need you. Deserve you. Stand by you.- Unknown

7 year old Lilith Michaelis stamped her foot.

"But daddy, why do you have to go?!" she asked, frustrated. Her arms were crossed over her chest too, it was her first time wearing a corset and her screams that morning had probably made half the household deaf.

"It's my job, Lily. But you can talk to any of the others," he sighed. Lily then threw herself to the floor and grabbed his leg.

"No, daddy. You're staying here, with me," she insisted.

"Lilith, let go of my leg or so help me I will walk into town with you holding on to it," he told her.

"Fine, you can mess up my new dress. Perhaps the corset will fall off, oh what a pity that would be," she replied, sarcastically. Oh, how he hated whoever had taught her to use that.

"Lilith, let go of my leg right now," he instructed, and she did as told, shocked at how strict he'd been.

"Are you angry with me daddy?" she asked. He sighed and shook his head. He really felt his age at times like this.

"No, honey. You just need to stop with these tantrums, I didn't think I would have to deal with this until you were a hormonal teenager with PMS," he said.

"What's hormonul? And PMS?" she asked. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Was that the young master? Oh yes, it was!" he hurried upstairs, leaving a confused little girl downstairs. Hopefully she wouldn't ask Finny or Bard, perhaps Mey-Rin, Paula or Lizzie could deal with her questioning.

Lilith decided, of course, to ask Bard, who spluttered and told her not to worry, she'd know when she was older.

* * *

Gale wanted to see Lily, he'd not seen her for over a year, and he missed her sorely. She was his best friend, and he was, at seven and a half, beginning to have attraction towards girls. Not that he thought of Lily in that way. It was expected of a Sutcliffe to be attracted to others earlier than an average child, as that was what Sutcliffes did.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Grell stuck his head out his bedroom door.

"Can I go see Lily today?"

"I don't know... I have a meeting."

"Then take me to the manor and leave me there then. The servants can take care of us..." he trailed off, leaving the matter open to discussion. His father groaned. This boy was only _seven and a half _for god's sakes. He was not meant to be so persuasive and mature. He got that from his mother, that was for certain. Grell had looked her up after the one night stand, she was a successful business woman, working as a lawyer over in the New World, America. She would probably have given Gale up for adoption anyway, so it was best that Will had tracked him down, in the end. Humans don't know how to deal with supernatural beings, especially when they hit the age where they will be beginning to show their powers (for Reapers, certainly, this happened when they were nine). Grell simply nodded and got him quickly to the Phantomhive estate.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door and seeing that none of the others were making a move to answer, Lily got up and opened the door, hoping it wasn't a psycho murderer killer person.

"GALE!" she yelled, throwing her arms around the older boy. He grinned, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Hey, Lils," he said.

"Lils?"

"My nickname for you, and only mine. No one else can use this one," he grinned.

"Your _special _nickname!"

"My _very_ special nickname. All for you!" he grinned.

"Well, I wanna go play!"

"What do you wanna play?"

"Mummies and Daddies!"

"Alright then, fine," Gale groaned mentally. This was a very tedious game.

"Gale! Where are the children?" she asked.

"At school. What do you want to do then?" Gale played along, for Lily's sake.

"I want to cuddle!" she squealed. So Gale invited her over and she snuggled under his arm, into his side.

"What are we doing today then?" she asked, after a while.

"Nothing, I don't have to work."

"That sounds like fun. We can just sit and talk and talk and talk!" she squeaked. He nodded slightly. After a few more hours of the game, Grell came to pick Gale up.

"Bye bye Gale!" she said.

"Bye bye Lils!" he returned. Then Lily came up and kissed him, straight on the lips, just a peck, before running inside the house. He put a hand to his lips, briefly, wondering what had just happened. He shook his head, feeling like the oddest seven year old ever, going back, hand in hand, with his father.

_**A/N: So if you've noticed, Gale is probably the most mature seven year old to have ever walked the earth. Lily is still pretty young acting, but then again she's a daddy's girl, which means she'll be acting as little for as long as Sebby coddles her (which, knowing Sebby, will be a while). I'm going to start putting the chapters up in bigger gaps, to get through the years faster, so that we can catch Lils and Gale through the awkward teenage stage soon! Next chapter will probably be *ahem* 'The Talk: Demon Style' and Lily will be skipping ahead to age 12. It could also involve her first time of the month incident- which will of course be a very embarrassing moment. However, if you feel I'd be going too fast like that, just let me know and I'll backtrack and Lils will just be 7 and half or eight.**_


	11. 12 Years and counting

_**A/N: You guys are too amazing and kind to me, really! You review all of the chapters, and/or follow and favorite and I just wanted to let you know that I LOVE YOU! I'm pretty excited, going to see The Hobbit later! I've heard it's pretty good, I hope so, I've never really been able to get into the books.  
demoness of music: Haha, yeah, same here. I'm glad you liked the chapter :)  
CreativityIsWriting: You know what? I'm taking you up on that. Good luck Ciel ;)  
**_**_Paxloria: Can you read minds? Lol. Now ssssh with the spoilers! Haha.  
tohru15: Désolé, je pense qu'il a dû se perdre dans la traduction: P. PMS est synonyme de syndrome menstruel après, en anglais. C'est après une période :). En outre, les hormones sont une chose chez les adolescentes, ce qui nous rend morose idiots qui soutiennent tout le temps._**

**_Quote for this chapter: "This business of womanhood is a heavy burden."- Tsitsi Dangarembga_**

Sebastian was out of town taking care of a small issue Ciel had asked him to deal with. Lily wasn't really bothered, she was twelve now and was becoming more and more self dependent, convinced she was a young woman. Ciel had also noticed she was joining himself and Sebastian more and more when they were out of town. She'd been great at his wedding to Elizabeth, looking at the other woman as though she worshiped her. She'd been a bridesmaid, and had walked down the aisle looking stunning in the dress Lizzie had picked out for her. Ciel had never thought the wedding would ever take place, after all he was certain Sebastian would be taking his soul. And he would have, however that little bit of Demon soul that Alois Trancy had ordered be given to him prevented him from ever doing that. Ciel would still age, and still die, but it would be slower than the average human's aging process. Elizabeth was also expecting their first child, and he was excited but apprehensive (after all, he knew what Lilith had been like as a baby). He heard a tentative knock at the door and looked up.

"Come in," he said, and Lilith's tear streaked face poked in.

"Ciel... I need your help!" she squeaked.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"Well, I'm bleeding!"

"Get me the bandages, I'll wrap your leg or whatever," he instructed with a wave of his hand.

"It's not my leg that's bleeding though."

"What is?"

"I'm bleeding..." she lowered her voice as though it was a swear word and turned crimson. "... between my legs."

Ciel stared at her, panicked. He wasn't a woman, he didn't know anything about women's needs. He also wasn't her father, how was he supposed to help her with this?!

"Why don't you go and see my wife or Mey-Rin about this?"

"B-because I thought you could help me just as well?"

"It's a woman thing. It's perfectly natural. Um, so you'll be okay. Just go and talk to Lizzie, she'll help you," he told her, and after he heard the soft _click _of the door shutting, he slammed his head down on his desk.

"Why me?"

* * *

Gale hopped into the room and hugged Lily. He'd not seen her recently, he'd been busy with reaper duties. It wasn't easy, but after three years he was getting used to the rigorous training. Will was taking it harder on him too, telling him that with an A average father, he should do well, certainly in the practical aspects, in the final exam.

"So, Lils, how're you doing?" he asked, grin on his face. She didn't want to lie to Gale, but Lizzie had instructed her that what had happened was a secret between women, so she shouldn't tell anyone else.

"Not bad, I guess. How are you?" she asked.

"Good good. God, when'd you get so posh!" he laughed, subconsciously moving back a lock of his striking red hair out of an eye and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Thanks, Gale," she moaned.

"No problem, dear!" he said, giving her a grin.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked after comfortable silence.

"I've just been fulfilling my duties as the daughter of the Phantomhive manor's butler's daughter. Which basically means I've been holding Lizzie's hair back when she's got morning sickness," she rolled her eyes, it was true. Lizzie was her friend though, so she did it willingly.

"I've also been doing classes. Business and maths with Ciel, etiquette with Lizzie and all the rest with dad. I'm actually enjoying it, they're pretty cool teachers. It's funny when I've got to do dancing, I usually have to practice with Ciel because he's still not got the hang of it. He's got two left feet!" she giggled.

"So he's bad then? Haha. Well I've got classes too. The pressure being put on me is immense, they expect me to do well, my dad was A average. Even though he only did well in practical. The others were dire," he groaned.

"Well then, why not practice your dance moves?" he asked with a charming smile, holding out a hand for her to take. She gave him a gentle smile, and took his hand. Gale turned on the gramophone and put his arm around her waist, taking her hand. She put her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. They spun around the room. She was a lot better at dancing with Gale. She turned her face up to face him, looking in his eyes. He smiled down at her, and they were like that for a moment before he leaned down. He met her lips with his own, and they kissed gently. They broke the kiss gently, and then Gale found himself pinned to a wall, the red eyes of a demon staring at him.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!"

_**A/N: Ack! Gale's in trouble! Naughty boy, don't kiss Sebastian's daughter until she's thirty two, you're giving yourself a death sentence! I hope you liked this chapter :) .**_


	12. Lily, We Need a LONG Talk

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! You will notice that Lily's matured a lot in this chapter, and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT.  
tohru15: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!  
demoness of music: Yeah, the Hobbit was great! And yes, Sebastian is VERY over protective!  
Scotland's Pond: I totally agree, I'm exactly the same! Bad Lily and Gale, you must be thirty two first!  
Paxloria: I agree. Sebastian will probably get them chaperoned.**_

Quote for this chapter: Every father should remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice.- Charles F. Kettering

"Father! Let _go!"_ protested Lilith, holding on to his arm and trying to force him to loosen his arm on Gale. Sebastian just continued to hold him against the wall with his arm, though thankfully not hard enough to choke him. Perhaps just a little bruising.

"_What were you doing to my daughter?" _he repeated, his voice edging towards the dangerous tone of a demon stalking troublesome prey, ready to tear it apart limb from limb.

"N-nothing, _sir,"_ Gale stuttered. It was odd, he was a confident young man, he _never_ stuttered. But then again, he was faced by an irritated demon, who's daughter he had been kissing just moments before. He supposed that what he had heard, of demons being fiercely protective of their young, was true. Gale felt the pressure of the arm fade into practically nothing, and Sebastian walked back and straightened his tailcoat, turning to his daughter.

"Lily, we are going to be having a _long _discussion," he said, the malice in his tone softened by the look in his eyes whenever he was with his daughter. She sighed lightly.

"Of course, father," she replied lightly.

"Leave. Now. Before I reconsider my decision to let you live," Sebastian glared at Gale, who nodded and moved to give Lily a hug, but moved back when he saw the look Sebastian gave him at that action.

"Bye Lils," he mumbled, shoulders slumped as he wandered from the hall. Sebastian sent a pointed look at Lily. who followed his lead to his room, where they could talk in peace.

"Lilith Michaelis, what was that improper display conducted where any one member of the household could have passed by and seen you?" he asked, voice protective and foreboding, but with a hint of Phantomhive butler thrown in for extra measure.

"Dancing," she replied dryly, and Sebastian growled in warning, causing his eyes to glow red and she to cower slightly. She sighed.

"It started off as dancing. But, father, you know as well as I that for as long as can be remembered, Gale and I have had a strong bond. Something one may also call a connection," she said, and Sebastian smiled.

"Indeed. You both have a strong bond, one that I believe I shall have to explain," he closed her eyes, and her brow furrowed as she sat beside him.

"Father?" she asked, and he sighed a little.

"You will, of course, be aware of what we are. Who we are," he said, and she nodded a little, despite the fact it was not a question.

"As demons, we have the ability, even from a young age, to detect who our mate, our 'perfect match', so to speak. They are the one person who we consider as- if not more- important as life itself, along with our young and our masters. We trust them explicitly, and they have no choice in the matter, a demon's spell is too much. That is of course, assuming the mate is human. With yourself and Gale- it was different. I began to notice the signs when you first met, you befriended the boy immediately, despite your stark differences in nature, and it was crystal clear to see that you had 'chosen' him, if subconsciously. It became more obvious when he had said he 'heard' you calling out for him. To have developed these psychic skills at such a young age, and as strong as they were in your case, is rare, and the fact that you were feeling the _need_ to be with him, dependency almost, my suspicions deepened. Grell informed me that Reapers have similar abilities to demons, and can subconsciously detect what they call 'the One'. He then went off on a rant about how it was most definitely me. I, of course, told him that it most definitely was _not," _he sighed, rolling his eyes. Lily gave a small giggle, she found Grell's attempts at flirting especially funny, mostly because at one point Gale would turn red and put his head in his hands, claiming it to be 'quite embarrassing'. Her father's words then began to sink in.

"So... what you're saying is... that I'm meant to be with Gale?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. It made sense, there was no other way to explain the feelings she was developing towards the young reaper. Sebastian gave a slight nod.

"As much of an annoyance it is, yes, you are '_destined' _for Gale," he forced the words out from behind his teeth.

"But won't there be difficulties there? Our differences in species are great," she concluded, giving her father a _look._

"Indeed. I do not think there should be too much difficulty in the sexual department, since that is what you are suggesting. Your anatomy is essentially the same. You will also both life forever, meaning you shall have to walk in eternity together," he said, and she smirked a little.

"Walking eternity with Gale. _That_ should be interesting," she smiled again, and her tongue poked out from between her teeth. Sebastian, despite himself, gave a little laugh.

"Indeed. Anything else to ask?"

"Do you have a mate?" she asked, and Sebastian's back straightened out.

"I did. Once."

"What happened to her?" she asked, voice softening.

"She died. It was the seventy-fifth year of her creation, and she had developed a thirst full of desires and insatiable hunger that is not spoken of, in hell nor earth. It destroyed her, in the end," he sighed. She had deserved it, Stella, _his _Stella. But he chose not to remember her if he could help it. He still ached inside, as a demon was fated to in losing it's mate, whether human or demonic. Or, in his daughter's case, a reaper. The side of his lip twitched as he turned to Lily.

"Come now, we shall require your assistance," he said, holding out his gloved hand for her to take. She slipped her pale fingers into his, but her expression was twisted into confusion.

"And why would that be, father?"

"Lady Elizabeth has gone into labour. The young master is about to become a father, and he, naturally, is panicking just now. And the servants are not much use," he sighed.


	13. A Surprise for Ciel

_**A/N: New chapter and a new arrival- or two...! Thanks for the reviews! I think I honestly have the best readers on the planet!  
Scotland'sPond: Yep. Ciel's a daddy. Just wait for the gender... mwahaha... or genders... hehe!  
tohru15: Merci beaucoup pour l'examen, et j'espère que vous aussi!  
KosmicKhaos: Oh, thanks! I hope that this makes you happy then :D**_

_**Quote for this chapter: Yes, having a child is surely the most beautifully irrational act that two people in love can commit.- Bill Cosby, Fatherhood**_

Lily sat outside, listening to the screaming from inside and flinching. Ciel had been instructed by the midwives to sit outside, and Sebastian was staying out of his way for the most part. Lily spared a glance his way and saw his concerned look, however much he tried to conceal it.

"She'll be okay, you know," she informed him, even though she couldn't be sure of that. Many women died during childbirth, and therefore the birth was a stressful part for all involved, not just the mother.

"You can't know that. But thank you," he replied, looking at the ground, but looking up when he heard the screams of an infant join in with Lizzie's.

"The baby! But why hasn't Lizzie stopped screaming?" he wondered, when a midwife bustled out.

"Congrats, the first baby is a girl!" she announced.

"The _first_ baby? _First?!"_ he asked, truly panicking now.

"Yes, sir. Your wife is having twins," she informed. Ciel's eyes widened and Lily chuckled.

"Thank you ma'am," she said, and turned to Ciel.

"Congratulations, daddy!"

* * *

It took another little while, but eventually they were allowed in to see Lizzie and the babies, one boy and one girl.

"Hello!" Lily cried, running over to Lizzie.

Lizzie grinned at her and smiled at the children, who were looking around the room with the same blue eyes as Ciel.

"Aww! They're so _sweet! _Can I hold one of them?" she asked, and Lizzie nodded and handed her the bundle of blue blankets, and Lily cooed over him a while, when Sebastian swept into the room.

"I hope you're not getting any ideas, Lilith. You're far too young to be thinking about that," he scolded lightly, and Lily gave him a glare.

"Of course not, father. You're far too young to be a Grandfather," she smirked at his annoyed expression and turned back to the infant she held.

"Have you decided on names?" she asked.

"I think we should go for Ciel and Elizabeth," concluded Ciel, which caused Sebastian to smirk and Lily to outright laugh. Lizzie just glared at him.

_"No."_

"Why not?" asked Ciel. "They're perfectly good names."

"Naming our children after ourselves is stupid. And unimaginative," Lizzie groaned.

"Thanks Elizabeth, for calling me stupid and unimaginative," Ciel moaned, which just caused Lizzie to laugh.

"Come, Lily, we had better retire," Sebastian instructed, and Lily reluctantly handed the baby to Ciel, who looked down at him in bewilderment while Lizzie continued to berate his name choices.

* * *

"They're great together. I hope I can have that, one day," Lily said, moving forward a chess piece.

"Lilith. Too. Young," Sebastian said.

"I have a mate. I think I'll be the judge of that one," she smiled a little. Sebastian groaned.

"Why do you have to be so strong-willed?"

"Your fault. You gave me half of my genes," she replied, and he shook his head.

"I've got a minx of a daughter, with a future son-in-law whose father has a crush on me. My family in a nutshell," he said.

"Yes, father. Congratulations on becoming the only normal one," she smiled, and he glared at her.

"I'm serious though. You're too young," he said. Lily's eyes glowed slightly red.

"And I was serious too," she replied. Both their eyes threatened each other, glowing red, a battle for dominance taking place between father and daughter over a chess table. Suddenly Sebastian snapped out of it, as did Lily.

"Wh- what just happened?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No idea. But, Lily, you need to bear in mind that what you just did was a demonic challenge. Any other demon and I shudder to think what could happen," he sighed.

"But I'm too young for that!" she said. He shook his head.

"No. You're not. That can be developed at any age. You just happened to develop it now," he said, and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Just have to hope I don't run into any demons as stubborn as my father, then," she said, and they both gave identical smirks. They were more like each other than they thought.


	14. A Battle for Dominance

_**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I have to warn you, Gale and cheese are being close friends in this chapter, and Sebastian's getting angsty about Lils. Thanks for the reviews, they are love!  
Paxloria: Indeed, Gale did get off easy! And yes, Lily is getting into rebellion!  
demoness of music: Why thank you! And same here, even when she was little she wouldn't let things go!  
tohru15: Heureux que vous aimé! Et oui, leurs noms seront dévoilés ce chapitre.**_

_**Quote for this chapter: "Ah, clear they see and true they say, that one shall weep, and one shall stray"- Dorothy Parker**_

Gale, now thirteen and a half, swung through the window and into the Phantomhive manor. He found himself in the study, and was followed in by his father. Ciel's head snapped up.

"What the hell are _you two _doing here?" he hissed. Gale smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Lord Phantomhive. I'm just here to see Lily, since it's her birthday. I think father's here to terrorize your butler... again," he replied, and Ciel frowned.

"Well I think you'll find neither my butler nor his daughter in here. I believe they are, in fact, with Lizzie, Tabitha and Issac," he told them, frowning as he signed one of the documents in front of him.

"Tabitha and Issac?" asked Gale.

"My children. Twins," he replied, getting exasperated now.

"Oooh, Lord Phantomhive managed to produce children?" cooed Grell.

"I'm not a child anymore, Grell! I could say the same for you!" he said icily, blushing a little and glaring at Grell.

"I was just kidding. BASSY!" he yelled, skipping out the room. Ciel shook his head.

"I sometimes wonder what's wrong with him," he murmured.

"How do you think I feel? I have to _live_ with him," smirked Grell, Ciel giving a half smile. Gale grinned before leaving the room, in search of Lily. His apparent 'mate'.

* * *

"Hey, Lils!" he called, coming into the room. Lily slapped her face then.

"And we just got them to _sleep!"_ she moaned, giving Gale the evils before picking up Issac, who was approaching a year old and was sitting up in her arms.

"See him over there? Don't talk to him. He's a meanie. And annoying, like his daddy," she grinned a little.

"Yay! Listen Auntie Lily!" he replied with a smile, clapping his hands.

"No, don't listen to her, see, she just thinks she's clever, but she's really very silly," he told Issac.

"Us boys have got to stick together," he said, patting the black haired boy on the head.

Sebastian watched them interact with the children from the door, Lily and Gale laughing as they danced around with Issac and Tabitha, looking so natural with children that he wondered if he would be a grandfather in the next three years. _That_ wouldn't do. There was also the issue on what their children would turn out like. There was no guarantee whether they would be demon or reaper, because, unlike with breeding with a human, a couple of two different supernatural species, you would never be able to tell which gene would come out strongest. There would be a battle going on inside his daughter's body, and that concerned him, surprisingly not just for her welfare, but that of the child. Although Lily would always be his first priority, he would also have a bond with a grandchild, one that was below that of mate, young or master but above another demon or some of his master's orders. He shook his head and walked away.

Lily placed the children in bed and she and Gale left the manor, planning on going for a walk.

"It's a beautiful night," she said, looking up at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as the creature standing beside me," said Gale, and Lily gave a light blush. She turned to face him, admiring his attractive features, the striking red hair he'd inherited from his father, the reaper eyes, the face that wasn't chubby, but was youthful and ready for a joke at all times. At the same time, he was looking at her, her black hair reaching her waist, and red-brown eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. She smiled a little, and he leaned towards her, instinctively. Their lips met, and the kiss began gently, but soon escalated, lips battling for dominance, teeth nipping and requiring submission, hands tugging at hair. They broke apart, Lily's eyes glowing red, and Gale's almost completely yellow, not their usual green and yellow symphony. They looked for a moment, Lily hissing a little and Gale growling. That was when Sebastian noticed.

"Grell!" he said, and Grell turned, looking at what had caught his Bassy's attention.

"It's a battle- for dominance!" he cried. Sebastian ran then, catching Lily around the waist and leaning down to her ear.

"Lily, you've got to let go now. Let the creature inside you fade away, just let it go for now. Lily, let it go! Lilith!" he said, as she hissed and clawed at him, never breaking eye contact with the shinigami boy in front of her.

"Lilith Michaelis, as your father and elder I demand that you cause the creature to rest!" he yelled, eyes glowing red for a moment. She then stopped clawing and looked around, just as Gale did.

"What... was _that?"_ asked Gale, breathing heavily.

"A battle for dominance in your relationship. You do realize that as you are two different species, you will have a battle like this? It will decide the dominant partner, but I believe you should wait until you are older for this," sighed Sebastian. They both nodded, wide eyed at each other.

"That was intense. It wasn't like when I just felt like fighting with another demon, I didn't want to _kill_ him. I just wanted to prove I was in charge," said, Lily, breathless.

"It can only get worse," replied Sebastian, and Lily gave a hesitant nod.

"Indeed. But next time, we'll be prepared," interrupted Gale, going up to Lily.

"Happy birthday, Lils," he whispered, kissing her cheek, before the young Reaper and his father disappeared.


	15. Revelations

**_A/N: Gosh, guys, I'm overwhelmed! You guys are the best, I can't believe the feedback I have received for this story! I can't even begin to think of a suitable way to say thanks, you're far too good to me! :') .  
demoness of music: I'm hoping that it's a good thing... haha!  
Scotland'sPond: Oh don't worry... there's more to come *evil smile*.  
Paxloria: Indeed, these two are going to be very troublesome!  
Hopetoun2312: I'm sorry you feel that way.  
tohru15: Merci! Rudy serait le meilleur grand-père jamais... haha ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre !  
AnimeTardisFan: Here is me... writing more! I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Quote for this chapter:  
_****_I guess this is my way of saying thanks_****_  
_****_For catching me when I fall.  
_****_Thanks once again for being such a good friend  
_****_And being here with me through it all. - Rachel Ellis_**

Gale frowned at the brush that had somehow managed to 'magically' plant itself in his hair.

"Damned hair," he cursed, pulling it down, forcing it through his red locks.

"Language!" came the feminine cry of his father, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fourteen, dad, not five!" he yelled back, and this shut Grell up.

Gale smirked in the mirror, and thought he looked terribly ridiculous. A ball. And he had to wear a suit. In his spare time. It sucked, but he got to spend more time with Lily, and any excuse for that was a good one. He'd been spending so much time with her recently that he was almost certain that Sebastian was losing it. The cool, calm exterior, was, obviously, just a ploy to conceal the demon underneath, and Gale was very much aware of that. He'd been on the receiving end of Lily's mating battles more than once, both competing for dominance. He was never sure what came over himself when these happened- one moment he would be perfectly calm, just talking with Lily, and the next his vision would be sharper, trained on her, thinking up many gruesome ways to force her submission. Gale shivered; he didn't want to think about that. Lily's face, smiling and happy, danced in his vision. That calmed his nerves, which he would need if he was going to be at a party with many clueless humans around. One slip up and Lily and her father would be forced into hiding, perhaps even Ciel, Elizabeth and the twins. He didn't want to force that on his mate, nor on the young family. So he took some deep breaths, kept his composure, and headed out the door.

* * *

In the Phantomhive manor, Lily was also having a hard time. Mey-Rin was probably attempting to kill her with that corset. If there was one thing she could confess to hating, it was those _things._

"Are you almost done, Mey-Rin?" she asked through gritted teeth, holding in her demonic temper and demonic curses.

"Yes, Miss Lily. Just one more pull..." she replied, giving a single tug before tying it in a knot.

"I've always hated these things," Lily complained, looking for a dress.

"Yes, I remember when you used to find ways of sneaking out of it, yes I do! I remember finding you putting it on Mister Gale!" she laughed, and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I tried to put it on Gale?!" she asked, attempting to hold in her laughter. "I don't remember that!"

"You were about nine, yes you were, and you were in here, not wearing your corset, telling Gale that this was what you had to go through for beauty. No need to say he never said a corset was 'easy to wear' again!" she giggled, and Lily's memory returned. She laughed outright, it was much more entertaining now that she wasn't annoyed at a 'stupid boy' for insulting her lack of breathing. Slipping on a black dress with silver embroidery, she smiled at her reflection as Mey-Rin did up the ties. It contrasted nicely against her pale skin. She was looking to look her best tonight, and this was the first time she'd ever worn something without Lizzie coming in and telling her to change it because it wasn't 'cute enough'. In fact, Lily was inflicting the color pink on her own daughter just now, who's birthday it was. She smirked as she imagined Ciel desperately telling Lizzie to stop, and keeping his son away from the small pink suit that Lizzie had bought him. Lily turned around to Mey-Rin and put her arms around her.

"Thanks. Because all this time, you, Finny, Bard, Tanaka. You've been there. Since I was a little girl," she thanked her, and Mey-Rin blushed.

"Why thank you, Miss Lily," she replied, and Lily gave genuine smile. Her dad could call them the three idiots all he liked, she liked them.

* * *

Lily remained at the edge of the party, not really having anyone to talk to or dance with. Gale soon sidled in, dressed in a black suit, surprisingly. He approached her with a smile.

"Hey, Lils. You're not taking advantage of the party!" he complained, taking her hand and leading her to the floor for the group dances. The joined in waltz position and they began to go around the room in a traditional dance everyone knew. They swapped partners at the end of one round, and Lily found herself with Ciel.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked, spinning her around.

"Indeed," she replied.

"More now that Gale is here, I see? You're actually dancing," he said, and she smiled at how well his dancing had improved over the course of the last year.

"Yes," she blushed a little, and to her surprise, Ciel gave a half smile.

"A blind man could see how much you two love each other. Which is odd, because you're only- what, thirteen? And he's only six months older. Even I didn't grasp that feeling when I was your age," he spun her around and she switched partners again. She ended up dancing with a lot of creepy old men, including one who kept calling her his 'little raven'. At one point she danced with her father (which was surprising, he didn't usually do dances) and also with Isaac, which was cute because he stood on her feet to reach her hands. In the end, she bowed out of the dancing and went outside to get fresh air. She needed to, her senses were being overwhelmed by the closeness of her mate, and her demonic senses were taking over. Much to her surprise, it was Bard she ended up talking to.

"You and Sebastian aren't _really_ just a butler and his daughter, are you?" he asked, and she tried to keep her composure.

"Whatever could you mean?" she asked, looking innocently at him.

"I'm not an idiot, Lilith. No matter what Sebastian says. I can see through that butler facade, even if only now," he said. "So don't insult my intelligence, and just tell me who- or what- you are."

"You can't tell the other servants," she instructed, looking him in the eye.

"'Course not," he replied, unflinching. She sighed.

"My father and I- we're not exactly... human. We're demons. Your young master formed a contract with father so that he could get revenge for his parent's deaths, and in return my father could eat his soul. We need souls to live. However, a good long while ago now, Ciel's position in the contract was compromised. His soul was infused with a small amount of demon soul. He will live out his life- even if physically he ages slower- and my father will be unable to consume his soul. He must remain his butler, as per the order Ciel gave him at that time- to remain his butler until he ate his soul," Lily finished. Bard stared at her, cigarette forgotten on the ground, mouth slack.

"You- and Sebastian- are _demons?"_ he asked.

"Yes. And remember Grell, the butler? Gale's his son. They're reapers," she replied, and Bard looked as though he would faint.

"Well, that's an awful lot for one day. I'll see you later," he said, walking off. Lily just sighed and jumped to her window, deciding to retire to bed. She shut her window, catching a glimpse of a shocked Bard. She smirked, and he just shook his head, walking off. Slipping into her nightdress, she fell into sleep.

_She watches in the shadows. Her daughter will be of age soon._


	16. Simply One Hell of a Father

**_A/N: I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you guys!_**

**_tohru15: Je sais, 'cette femme' est de retour ! Espère que vous aimez ce chapitre !  
demoness of music: I'm beginning to think you're psychic.  
Scotland'sPond: Yep, Lily's mum has returned. She's the evil parent, which is a little ironic, since Sebby's a demon. Don't worry, I have plans for her... and poor Gale :'(  
AnimeTardisFan: D'aww thank you!  
Paxloria: You'd be correct!_**

**_Quote for this chapter: "This just didn't happen to girls like me. This just didn't happen to anyone."- Jenna-Lynne Duncan, Hurricane._**

Lily, now sixteen, straightened out her dress and smiled at her reflection, preparing to go downstairs. She and Gale would officially begin courting today, and she was nervously excited, she spun around, right into a cloth soaked in chloroform.

* * *

Lily woke up in a bright room, with a woman she didn't recognize staring down at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled. The woman simply smirked.

"You do not recognize the woman who carried you, _figlia?"_ she asked, and Lily's eyes widened.

"Mother?" she spat with disdain.

"Indeed, _mia figlia._ After the damned demon stole you away from me, I have waited sixteen years to claim you back," she replied with a smile. Lily just glared at her.

"Father did not 'steal me away' as you put it. I was left in a basket with a note left from my grandfather, what was his name?" she searched her memory for it.

"Matthew. Matthew James Angelov. Isn't that right, Sabine?" she replied, and Sabine's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because my father told me! All those years I thought my mother didn't love me, and here she is attempting to make up for lost time!" Lily yelled.

"I am not here to 'make up for lost time'. I am here to take back what the demon stole from me," snapped Sabine.

"Again with the stealing! My father did not steal me!" Lily insisted. "If he did, then how would I have known your name, your father's name?"

"_He_ told you. My family were former business partners of the Phantomhives," sneered Sabine. Lily merely sighed, and then remembered what she carried with her at all times. The slip of paper she had taken, to remind herself of the maternal side of her family, and what they did to her. She drew it from her pocket, and gave it to her mother. Her mother snorted immediately, and Lily frowned.

"Forged," she scoffed.

"It's okay though, _bella bambina. _I have even brought you a husband. And, you shall no longer be going by that ridiculous English name, Lilith, was it? No, you shall be Emilia, as has always been your name," she said. A young man walked through, and as soon as Sabine left, straddled her.

"Let's have some fun, shall we _cagna?"_ he asked, his Italian accent thick. The door creaked. She hoped it was her father. But it was just a breeze.

* * *

Sebastian searched the manor from his daughter before realizing he would have to go into her room. He sighed, he was not keen on going into female's rooms, but it could not be helped. He opened the door slowly, and the first thing he sensed was the chloroform laced fabric laying on the ground. He sniffed and wrinkled up his nose. It could not knock him out, however his daughter was a completely different story. As she was half human, she would be much more susceptible to it. And a lot had been used, probably due to the fact she was half demon. He stood up.

No one was going to take his daughter away from him.

_No one._

* * *

Sebastian tapped his foot impatiently as the carriage slowly drew closer to where he knew she'd been taken, where that woman would have taken her.

He couldn't even bear to call her Sabine.

His young master had insisted that they take the carriage, so that he and Lizzie could accompany him. The reaper boy had also insisted he'd come.

"You might not know it, sir," he'd said. "But I really do love her."

So naturally, Sebastian had let him come. Eventually, the carriage came to it, and Sebastian rushed inside, seeing that woman at the door.

"Where have you taken her?!" he demanded, putting his hands on her shoulders, eyes glowing. She flinched, but he didn't care.

"She is upstairs, with the man I have chosen as her husband. They are getting acquainted," she explained.

"Don't even think to interrupt, Sebastian Michaelis. I will raise her as I always should have. If you hadn't stolen her from me in the dead of night!" she exclaimed. Sebastian shook his head.

"I did not _steal_ Lilith from you. Your father left her on my young master's doorstep. So don't even _try _to bring the blame on me, Sabine Angelov," she snarled, taking his arm out of her grasp, and heading upstairs.

"She's trying to get her to court with someone else..." Gale said, and Sebastian, despite his haste to get to his daughter, felt sorry for the boy. _Pity._ Something he hadn't felt in hundreds of years.

"Don't worry, Gale. She loves you, and you are her mate. She shan't abandon you," he promised, and Gale nodded, taking out his deathscythe.

"Let's get to work then, shall we?" he said, and Sebastian nodded slightly. They burst into the room, Sebastian only to find this young man appearing to _rape_ his daughter. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hissed in his ear.

"_You **disgust** me."_

There was then a terrible crack as the boy's neck was snapped. He nodded at Gale, signalling he could reap his soul. He looked up to see Lily tugging her dress back on, cheeks aflame, tear stains on her cheeks.

Sebastian approached her with caution, and she fell onto him, wrapping her arms around him. Gale came up to her then, and put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched away.

"NO!" she screamed, and Sebastian looked apologetically to him, begging him to understand. Realization dawned on his face, along with hurt, and he left. Ciel entered the room then, and she cringed.

"Keep him away from me... please... daddy..." she cried, and Sebastian looked over at Ciel.

"I'm sorry, young master, but I must ask that you leave. She seems to be traumatized by almost all male company but my own," he said, and Ciel nodded and made to leave. That was when _she_ came in.

"Oh, you killed her suitor! Shows how much of a demon you are... _Michaelis," _she snarled, and Sebastian looked her right in the eye.

"Oh no. I must disagree. I am simply... _one hell_ of a father."


	17. I Can't do This

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's an update! I'm hoping I will be able to update during the week, but since I'm back at school now, I can't promise anything. My teachers seem to enjoy loading homework on me. Also, I regret to mention that Lily and Gale... may not have a relationship... for a good while...  
tohru15: Je t'aime aussi, mon cher :). Désolé, aucune relation n'est parfaite ... :'(  
Paxloria: Yeah, she was in shock though. So she wasn't really up to throwing him off.  
demoness of music: I wouldn't be so certain...  
Scotland'sPond: I know what the ending is! Mwahaha! Well, I am the author, so I guess that kind of makes sense.**_

It was a few weeks before Lily talked to anyone besides her father, Lizzie and Mey-Rin. She eventually emerged, and Gale came to see her immediately.

"Lily!" he said, running to put his arms around her, but when he did she stood stock straight and pushed him away.

"No, Gale, I'm sorry," she replied. He looked at her, eyes filled with understanding, but also hurt.

"It's okay, Lils," he said, making a lopsided grin.

"I can't do this," she said.

"What?"

"Us."

Gale's face fell.

"What?" he asked, looking confused and hurt.

"Gale, I'm too young to be thinking about this! I'm only sixteen! Just... sorry," she said, and he shook his head.

"You know, Lily, I've been at your side since we were, what, two? I've been trying to protect you from the outside world since I was thirteen. I think you need to be getting your priorities straight," he said, shaking his head.

"Goodbye, Lilith."

Lily watched his retreating form, the red hair getting subconsciously flicked to the side. Gale never called her Lilith. She went inside the manor and ran up the steps, taking them two at a time, retreating into her bedroom, tears flowing.

For a being that typically didn't feel anything, she was amazingly emotional.

* * *

Gale felt an aching pain in his chest. Each of her words... had felt like a stab through the heart. Years of being at her side, being her best friend, her partner, and now she just pushed him away like- like he was something that she couldn't bear to see. And it hurt him more than it should. He sat down at a river, looking at the water, before slipping a hand in his pocket. He felt the small velvet box and sighed. And he'd been planning to... oh Lily. He sat and stared at it, the crystalline surface, tiny rainbows flickering around, and the ring it sat proudly upon, with the engraving _'eternity'_ where her finger would be. Would have been. He sighed softly, tracing the ring softly with one of his fingers, before throwing it away, into a river. He hoped it would wash away, and with it take all thoughts of her. He wished he could just erase all the painful parts involving her from his mind, just keep the happiness. But it was a learning curve. He wished it hadn't been. And yet it was important.

"Having girl problems?" came a voice from the side, and Gale turned to face a blonde shinigami who appeared to be wielding a lawnmower.

"You're Sutcliff's kid, right?" he asked. Gale just nodded.

"The name's Ronald, Ronald Knox, and if there's one thing I know about, it's girls. There sexy pains in the neck. Not worth keepin' around for more than a couple of days, weeks at the most. How long've you been with that one?" he asked, sitting down beside Gale

"I've known her for about fourteen years. We've only officially been 'together' for four." he replied, and Ronald seemed taken aback.

"Four bloody years? Are you nuts? C'mon, we're going to a club in the 21st century to heal that broken heart," he said, and Gale, although dubious, got up. He hated doing the time travel stuff, it was the surefire way to a headache.

How was a club supposed to heal a broken heart?

The next morning he woke up with a headache in the bed of a strange woman.

_Crap. What've I done?_ was all that went through his mind.


	18. Real Shinigami

**_A/N: God, guys, sorry for the gap in updating, school's been hell! I'm off today though, so hopefully I can make it up to you.  
demoness of music: Of course! You can't have a story involving reaper romance without Mr Knox taking it upon himself to be Love Guru! ^_^  
Scotland's Pond: Exactly. Young Mr Sutcliff would make a good choice in not listening to Ronald.  
tohru15: Quelque chose s'est perdu dans la traduction ici, mais merci pour l'examen de toute façon :)  
KosmicKhaos: Love the name :P . Wow, thanks, that's such a compliment! Thank you, honestly!_**

**_Quote for this chapter: "We're not kids anymore. We're about to make paths into the real world. Yes it's scary- no, terrifying. But we're going for it, because we have no choice."- Anon_**

Gale stumbled into his home with a splitting headache and a lot on his conscience. That woman- that random woman he'd slept with... he'd planned on giving his all to Lily. No. He _couldn't _think about her. _Wouldn't. _His father looked up.

"You look rough, Gale. Where have you been?" he asked, looking at a magazine. Gale didn't care, nor particularly want to know- what was in it.

"I met a Mr Ronald Knox and went to a pub," he said. His father's glasses fell off his nose.

"_WHAT?!"_ he almost screamed. Unlike Gale, he knew Ronald, very well. He had kept his son away from him, and with good reason. He didn't want him to end up in pubs, with random women getting all over him. Basically, he didn't want another Ronald Knox for the Dispatch to deal with. It was far too much.

"I met a-" Gale began, but he was cut off by Grell.

"No, no, I heard that part. I meant, what the hell were you thinking?" he asked, trying to calm down. Gale gulped.

"That I'd get over Lily? The fact that I was gonna propose to her, and now she's just _dumped _me. It's frankly terrifying. I couldn't deal with it. So, Ronald came along, asked if I wanted to get over it. I said yes. And then woke up in the bedroom of some random woman!" he said. Grell's mouth gaped open. He didn't want to know about his only son's sex life, thank you very much! But he put that aside, far more interested in an earlier part of the conversation.

"Propose?"

"Yes, dad! I was going to propose to her, and live happily-ever-damn-after. And then she broke up with me."

"Where's the ring. Can I see it?"

"The ring's in a river outside the Phantomhive Estate. It'll be impossible to track down now," Gale replied, flopping down on a chair opposite his father. Grell nodded, slowly.

"Well, might as well get you presentable. You become a proper Shinigami today!" he exclaimed. Gale rolled his eyes.

"I've always been a proper Shinigami!" he complained. Grell froze and turned on his heel.

"Well then, you get to be a Shinigami that does assignments and has a Deathscythe. Better?"

"Minimally."

* * *

Gale stood nervously. It was time for the presentations of the Deathscythes. He rocked on his heels, scanning the crowd again, knowing she couldn't be there, but hoping nonetheless. Always hoping. Wishing. Wondering. Then a door opened. He looked up again, hope gleaming in his eyes. And there she stood, in all her glory, red-brown eyes, black hair that was midway down her back, and porcelain skin. Her lips twisted into a smile as William and Grell sent her identical glares.

"Don't get your Shinigami pants in a twist. Just here to support a- friend," she said, her stance confident. She looked different. Older.

It hit him then.

She was older.

She had waited, got the timing right. And for the first time ever, Gale Sutcliff and Lilith Michaelis were the same age. She'd gone into the past- his past, her past. She'd traveled a lot, so that she could be the same age as him. He didn't get time travel, didn't see the appeal, after all, he'd traveled to the twenty-first century only the night before. It was a hellhole. And yet here she was, the woman he still loved, standing before him, defiant, brave. In the home of the Grim Reapers.

And looking a hell of a lot better than she had before. Then again, she was almost seventeen now. Their eyes met, and she communicated with him in a way only mates could.

_I'll explain later._

Usually, Gale wouldn't be able to wait until later. But damn it.

For that woman, he'd wait forever. He'd fallen far too hard.


	19. Demon Nanny

_**A/N: Still off, which is bad for me but good for you because you get a new chapter! By the way, you guys should listen to a band called 'Three Days Grace'. I love them, and I only started listening to them today. The songs I listened to while writing this were 'Over and Over' and 'World So Cold'. It was... inspiring, oddly enough.  
tohru15: Merci pour la revue, c'est là que ça devient soit plus clair ou plus confus ...  
demoness of music: I hope that's a good shocked DX and not a bad shocked DX... :)  
Scotland's Pond: Yes, I do think Gale should stay away from Ronald, haha! He and Lily might be able to patch things up but... not guaranteeing anything this chapter, or the next chapter. Or the next, to be honest...  
13: Glad you like it! And of course, you can never get enough Grell.**_

_**Quote for this Chapter: "Spoilers!"- River Song, Doctor Who**_

Gale ran up to Lily after the ceremony and threw his arms around her. She patted his back awkwardly.

"Alright Gale, even though I do have pretty good lung capacity, I would appreciate being able to breathe," said Lily, and he laughed and took a step back.

"Apologies, Lils. So, how was the time-travelling? You waited half a year?" he asked, and she raised an eyebrow, and let out a short laugh.

"Do I look that young? Gee, guess I should take that as a compliment. I'm twenty six, Gale. I just came back to see... this," she said, gesturing around the room. Gale frowned.

"What do you mean... wait. You're twenty six. You traveled ten years into your past?" he smacked a hand onto his forehead. "Do you know how dangerous that is for someone who isn't accompanied by a reaper?!"

"Naturally. That's why you're waiting for me down at the park," she replied. His mouth gaped open.

"Wait a minute... I'm waiting for you? As in me... from the future?"

"No Gale. I went and got your ten year old self to do it. Yes, you from the future! I forgot how dense you could be at this age. Me too, if I'm honest," she let out a single laugh.

"Y-you... and you... oh god... this is too much..." he groaned, sitting down in one of the seats. She leaned back against the wall.

"Take a deep breath. Anyway, yes, where was I? Oh yeah, I was gonna give you a pep talk," she knelt down and took his shoulders.

"Gale. Wait for me, okay? Watch out, I'm not gonna be easy to get through to over the next few years. But... I promise. If you're patient, everything will turn out okay," she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Now, I'd better be going, before Father kills Heather. Just keep up faith," she kissed his forehead.

"Wait- Heather? Who's that?" he asked. She turned and gave a mysterious grin.

"Can't say. But... just don't worry too much. Piece of advice for the future," she smiled again.

"Goodbye, Gale," she said, and swept out of the hall. For a second, just a second, Gale swore he saw a ring on her left hand. But he blinked, and in true demon fashion, she was gone.

"She... just... how does that even..." he shook his head, when his father came by.

"Gale, get up. It's time for the feast," he said.

"Yes, dad," he said, getting up.

"Was Bassy here with _that girl?"_ asked Grell, still jealous, even after sixteen years, that Sebastian had been with someone- anyone- else. Gale shook his head.

"Nope. Oh well, let's just get to the ceremony."

His voice didn't show the confusion he was going through.

* * *

The sixteen year old version of Lilith Michaelis was sitting in her room, on her bed, sewing one of Tabitha's dresses. It was at that moment that said toddler came into the room.

"Lily!" she said, holding up her arms. Lily smiled and picked her up, sitting her beside her on the bed. The four year old looked over at the dress, big blue eyes taking in every movement of the needle.

"What you doing?" asked Tabitha, and Lily grinned down at her.

"Fixing your dress after you thought it would be a good idea to go tree climbing in it," Lily scolded lightly. Tabitha blushed.

"Oopsie?" she phrased it like a question, and Lily patted her head of black curls.

"It's okay Tabby. But remember, ladies don't climb trees," she instructed. Tabitha nodded.

"Right. No more twee climbing for me," she said solemnly. Lilly smiled and continued with her task, finally finishing it.

"There we go. You'll look lovely," she told Tabitha, who grinned.

"Yep. I will. Mummy will be so pleased, she was angry when I tore this dress, apparently this is my cwutest one," she lisped slightly, and Lily smiled, conveniently forgetting that she used to talk like that.

"Okay sweetie. Go and give that to mummy and she'll keep it safe, okay?" she instructed, and Tabitha nodded.

"Yeth. And by the way, daddy said he want to see you," she replied, before skipping out the room. Lily frowned, Ciel never wanted to see _her_ of all people. Her father, yes, the other servants, certainly. But Lily was never a priority for Ciel.

"Hello, Young Master. You wanted to see me?" she asked, walking into the room. Ciel frowned.

"Yes, Lily. Take a seat," he gestured in front of her. She sat and frowned.

"Yes, sir?" she questioned again. Ciel gave a small smile.

"I need a nanny," he said, simply. Lily frowned.

"A... nanny?"

"Yes, for Tabitha and Isaac. And as you have known them for a long time, and you are of age, I thought you to be the perfect choice," he said. A smile broke across Lily's face.

"Of course, young master! I'll help them, yes, I'll teach them if need be!" she said, already forming lesson plans in her head. He smiled.

"Thank you, Lilith. That is all," he said, waving to the door. She gave a small curtsey and left, smiling a little.

"Nanny. Demon nanny. Interesting," she laughed a little, before going to her room. After all, tomorrow her duties would start.


	20. First Day of Work

**_A/N: Chapter twenty, guys! Woop woop!  
Scotland's Pond: Lily from the future indeed! Haha, and you think you know who Heather is? You're probably right, to be honest.  
_**_**tohru15: Merci ! Eu quelques idées, avons-nous ? Faut voir si ils sont juste;)  
**_**_demoness of music: Haha, better not let Lily hear that :P  
Paxloria: Why thankyou :)_**

**_Quote for this chapter: It took a lot of work to be perfect. If you didnt want to break a sweat, there was no point in even bothering.- Sarah Dessen_**

Gale watched from the shadows, preparing to reap his first soul as a graduated reaper. He had only actually reaped one other soul before, for the test, and found it difficult to decide whether or not the woman he had to reap deserved to live. All the same he had passed with an A average, in all areas, not just practical, and his father was proud. This man wasn't as much a challenge as the woman had been; he was a criminal, and had never done anything else with his life. Gale knew what decision he'd take here.

Jumping from the hidden spot, Deathscythe raised, he smashed it down on the man's skull, and took his soul.

"Finished my first day then. No overtime. Interesting," he muttered to himself. He put his hands in the pockets of his trousers and moved away, slouching towards the Dispatch. He didn't know why he didn't just use his shinigami powers to turn up there, but it was an oddly pleasant night in the little English village, and he couldn't be bothered with doing the lazy thing. He smiled as he heard the shouts of fussing mothers going after children, fathers opening their newspapers, siblings bickering. He'd never really experienced any of this, his own father was more interested in chasing after his 'Bassy' than opening newspapers. He'd not had siblings either, to be honest it was a miracle he was alive, after all his father was gay and had never had any interest in women, except for that one night he'd let himself go.

Ew. Wrong wording.

Gale unlocked the door to the apartment, letting himself in and grinning at his dad.

"Dad, I did it. Reaped my first soul with my own Deathscythe!" he said. Grell looked up.

"Well done! I'm off to see BASSY!" he sang. Gale frowned.

"It's disturbing that even now, when I'm seventeen, you persist with that crush. And I get the awful feeling you had it even before I was born," Gale groaned, gaining only the signature grin and hand motions from the older shinigami.

"Naturally. After all, I was still a deadly efficient father, even then!" he said, before leaving. Gale smacked a hand to his head.

"Sometimes, I honestly wonder how I'm related to _that,"_ he muttered.

"I heard that," sang a voice down the hallway. Gale shook his head before flopping down in a seat and swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

Lily was in quite a different position for her first day of work. She currently had one small boy balanced on her hip, while the other toddler, his sister, tugged on the hem of her dress.

"Pwease, Miss Lily, pwease can I have sweets?" she begged. Lily didn't dare look down, for fear she'd succumb to the temptation of Tabitha's cute face.

"No, Tabby. It's time for bed; sweets will just make you stay up later, because you won't be able to sleep," she said, softly.

"Okay!" Tabitha exclaimed brightly. Lily groaned, this little girl was worse than her father had warned. All day, she'd been begging to stop lessons in favor of games, and stopping games in favor of sweets. She was indecisive, and even that was under exaggerating it. Lily shook her head and put Isaac in bed, before bending down to Tabitha's height.

"Okay, sweetie, you've got to go to bed just now. But tomorrow I might let you have sweets," she said softly.

"Pwomise you'll give me sweets?" Tabitha asked. Lily nodded.

"I promise," she said, before mentally hitting herself.

_Why did I have to say that? Why did I promise her sweets? What did I do that for?_

But she maintained her large grin and placed her in bed. Outside the door stood Ciel.

"Oh, hello young master," she said with a curtsy. Ciel gave a small smile.

"What's this about you promising my children sweets tomorrow?" he asked. She blushed.

"It was an accident! She's just so manipulative!" Lily protested. Ciel laughed.

"Indeed. Takes after her mother," he agreed. Lily laughed.

"Goodnight my young lord," she said, and went off to her own room, laying in bed.

In the shadows, from a tree, Gale watched her. Her voice from his graduation ceremony rang through his head.

_That's why you're waiting for me down at the park._

__He would know her again, one day. He didn't know when, but he would.

Another thing stuck out from their conversation.

Heather, the mysterious Heather.

Who could she be?


	21. A Mate and an Angel

_**A/N: Hello guys! I know the updates with this are a little erratic, but I had Geography and Computer Science tests yesterday and a German test today, and these are contributing to whether I'll be doing National 5 (the highest level), or National 4 (a lower level). Although I'm happy with either, I am aiming for N5, so obviously I've been revising all week for this, as it's so important. Ah, how frustrating real life can be! On the bright side, I know for certain I've passed my German! I should be able to update as per usual but I do have a Spanish test in a couple of weeks so... yeah. Just explaining prolonged absences. Another thing- I need a cover for this, but unfortunately my art skills resemble those of a four year old. And to say that's an insult to four year olds would be pretty apt. So... any of you guys good at art? If so... I really do need a cover. Let me know if you think you  
tohru15: Ouais, haha, Ciel est convaincu que Tabby tient de Lizzie. Mais non, elle prend définitivement après lui!  
Scotland'sPond: Naturally, it's no issue. After all, if I couldn't do a measly update, what kind of author would I be?  
demoness of music: Yeah, I love Tabby. She's a sweetheart to write.  
Arisa: Of course I love Doctor Who! And thanks, I really appreciate it.**_

_**Quote for this chapter: Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eyes.- H. Jackson Brown Jr.**_

Lily was at the door before the woman even had the chance to knock. She was eighteen years old, and increasingly she and Sebastian were having to play the part of brother and sister, when meeting new people, as Sebastian still appeared to be, at the most, in his late twenties or early thirties. She smiled at the woman there, demon senses able to tell she was in her mid twenties. She was a perfectly average human woman- red-brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, freckles. Nothing particularly exciting about her.

"Hello. I am Lilith Michaelis, and I am nanny to the Phantomhive family. Might I help you?" she asked, smiling softly at the clearly nervous woman.

"Sasha. Sasha Finlayson," said the woman. She had a Scottish-Irish accent, there was something musical about the way she spoke. Lily smiled.

"Lovely. And your business here?" she asked again.

"I am here seeking a job," replied Sasha. Lily nodded.

"I'm not aware if there is any employment available, however I can escort you to my master's study and you can ask the Earl yourself," she said, showing her into the study. Ciel waved them both in.

"Hello, Lily. Who is this?" he asked, looking inquisitively at the woman.

"This is Sasha Finlayson. She is seeking employment," Lily explained. Ciel nodded.

"I suppose we can accommodate that. She can work in conjunction with Mey-Rin and Bardroy," he said, and Sasha smiled.

"I can't thank you enough, my lord!" she exclaimed. That was when Sebastian walked in and Lily's world was turned on its' head.

When an older demon sees their mate for the first time, every demon in the room would sense it. When Lily found a mate in Gale all those years ago, it hadn't been noticed as she was so young. And, as Gale was another superior species to humankind, it wasn't sensed. However, Sasha was a human and Sebastian was an older demon. So Lily felt it. The bond that they created when their eyes met. Even Ciel, to a degree, due to the small demon part of his soul, could feel it. Sasha blinked, and her mouth fell open. Another part of the demon mating process- if the human didn't already know the demon was in fact a demon, they sure as hell would know when their eyes met.

"Y-you're a- and I'm your..." Sasha said, mouth gaping open. Sebastian nodded, obviously somewhat smitten.

"Indeed. Come. I'll explain," he said, offering his hand, which Sasha took. Lily turned back to Ciel, who seemed just as surprised as Sasha. Lily, herself, couldn't believe it. She knew where she would stand now- when a demon got a mate, they generally held the mate higher than their young. She would be in second place now. Although Sasha seemed oddly- accepting. Not only that, but this was Sebastian's _second_ mate. That in itself was rare. She shook her head.

"Is there anything else you need, master?" she asked. Ciel coughed slightly and looked back to her.

"Yes. Could you take Tabitha and Isaac into town?" he asked. Lily bowed.

"Of course. Is there any particular reason?" she inquired.

"Yes. They need clothes in colors other than pink," he groaned. Lily laughed a little.

"Yes my lord. I'll get the shopkeepers to send the bills here," she said, and swept from the room.

* * *

Tabitha and Isaac were six, and, much like Ciel, determined to stand on their own two feet, despite being children. Lily turned into an alleyway, the two children holding her hands despite their assurances they were adults when they were leaving the estate. She turned around when she smelt it- the filth of an angel. She resisted the urge to hiss when one came around the corner. She smiled in a threatening way.

"Why hello, impure one. I've not seen you since- well, since my servant tried to make you into a puppet," she said, with a smile. Lily glared.

"That was _you? _But that's impossible, I know about Ash and Angela. My father killed them, years ago!" she protested. The woman shook her head.

"No, impure one. My brother and sister merged their bodies when they were young. I am the sister of Ash and Angela, Evangeline. And I do believe I should kill you and these two impure children!" she exclaimed. Lily felt her demon self threatening to appear. She breathed, using the last of her composure to kneel down in front of Tabitha and Isaac.

"Now, my young mistress and master. I need to ask that you close your eyes. Can you do that for me?" she asked. They nodded.

"But why?" asked Isaac. Lily smiled tightly, a fake smile.

"Because I need to kill this man. Turn around. And don't look back until I say you can," she instructed. They nodded and turned, and Lily's demon form took over.

"You, angel, have caused a lot of trouble. Enough to anger me into my true form. And I'll warn you. I shall kill you," she said. The angel pinned her to the ground.

"I don't think so. I don't think you should have told the children to turn their backs," she said. She got off Lily, who felt her demon form dissipate. She ran in front of them.

"You will not hurt the children," she said. The angel simply smiled.

"I'll just have to kill you first then!" she said, raising a sword. Lily cowered, eyes shut, awaiting the blow. But it never came. She opened her eyes, only to see a familiar mop of red hair, wielding a mallet of sorts. He turned to her, his face matured by his nineteen years.

"Hello, Lils. Long time no see. Are you going to stand and watch me fight, or are you actually going to help?"


	22. And it is Resolved

_**A/N: Gonna reply to the reviews and give two announcements Remember, I'm asking for someone to draw a cover, since I can't draw, and also an apology. I'm not very good at fight scenes... sorry if it sucks :s. It will be a bit gruesome- at times.  
Scotland'sPond: Oh, this chapter's gonna be very eventful, believe you me!  
Arisa: I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, for example it's a bank holiday over the next few days, but generally I'll update on Saturdays, although I have a lot of tests right now.  
tohru15: Oui, Sébastien a obtenu un compagnon, et Lily a des ennuis! Il est tout à-coup d'envoi!  
demoness of music: Fangirl squeal for this? Thanks!  
Onesti: Thank you for the review, and thank you sister, whoever you may be, for the recommendation.**_

Quote for this chapter: "Never walk away from the fights that are worth fighting for."- Unknown

Lily raised an eyebrow at Gale and smirked playfully.

"Now Gale, a lady fighting would be terribly improper." she scolded. She saw his brow furrow, and her smirk grew.

"But that's never bothered me. Children, turn away." she instructed, and once again they did. She let her demon form show fully this time, and Gale's eyes widened. He staggered back a little. She pinned the woman to the ground.

"I have millions of ways to kill you instantly. I could snap your neck, slit your throat with but a nail. But I think I should make it as painful as possible for you." she hissed. She bent back one of the fingers, bloodthirsty gaze intensifying at the snap of the bone. The angel flinched, but got up, finger going back into place.

"Little girl, it will take more than _that _to cause me pain." she sneered.

Lily jumped to her feet, running to the angel, who dodged. Gale caught the angels raised arm, twisting it around her back. She untangled herself and aimed a kick, which Lily grabbed and used to flip her onto her back. The angel glared, but this was stopped when she quickly picked herself up. She punched Lily, who hissed at her, kicking her full on. This displeased the angel, but she persisted. Gale saw the opportunity pinning the angel to the ground, who kicked him right where she knew it would hurt. Lily growled at that, running at the angel and knocking her over, leaning over to hiss in her ear.

"No one, _ever_ hurts my mate like that, _idiot!" _she hissed, taking the woman's head in her arms and holding it still, before sharply twisting it to the side, killing her instantly. Gale staggered over, face still an expression of pain. Lily got up and her demon form melted away, leaving only her usual self. She brushed down her dress.

"Dear me. Father will be ever so disappointed." she muttered. Gale frowned

"Uh... what?" he asked. Lily looked up.

"Oh. My dress. It's messy." she replied. He shook his head.

"Lilith Michaelis, since when did you give a damn whether or not your dress was perfect?" he asked.

"Well... since I became a Phantomhive nanny." she said. Gale nodded.

"Ah. So that's why you've got two six year olds with you." he said. Lily grinned.

"Indeed. They're not my own." she replied.

"I certainly hope not, I don't recall you being pregnant at twelve." he said.

"And even if you were, that would mean I kissed you when you were pregnant, for the first time. And your dad almost killed me, instead of the _father."_ he said. Lily smacked him, blushing a bit. She knew what he'd want when they got back to the estate. He'd want... _to talk._ She dreaded that, but went to get the children.

"Come on, children. Tabby, you can take my hand. Isaac, you can go with Gale." she instructed. Shyly but surely, Isaac took Gale's hand, and he gave a small smile.

"Don't be scared. I've known you since you were a baby, after all." Gale smirked. Isaac's mouth went open, and he shook his head.

"Nope. The only people that have known me that long are mummy, daddy, Miss Mey-Rin, Miss Lily, Mr Sebastian, Mr Tanaka, Bardroy and Finny!" he said, still shaking his head.

"Do you not remember when we danced with you? You were only a year old, it might be a little hazy." said Lily. Isaac frowned.

"No. It is hazy. Well. When do I get home? Daddy said I could play chess with him." he said. It was amazing how unfazed children could be when it came to trauma.

"Soon." she promised, and then got pulled along by a running six year old.

"I need to get home now!" yelled Tabby. Gale smirked.

"Shameful. You beat that woman in a fight and can't even protect yourself against someone more than half your age."

* * *

Lily put the children to bed and said goodnight to her master. She then went to see her father, only to see he and Gale exchanging awkward small talk on the weather.

"Okay, goodnight father. You can leave Gale alone and go see Sasha." she said, with a wave of her hand. Sebastian slumped.

"Sasha's not here just now. She's seeing to the lady Elizabeth." he sighed. Lily shook her head, before kissing him on the cheek and going through to her room, leading Gale with her. She sat on her bed, patting the space beside her. Gale hesitated, obviously pondering whether this was too intimate an act in the nineteenth century. She rolled her eyes.

"Gale, I've known you since we were kids. From that knowledge I can judge that you are not going to take advantage." she said. Gale thought over that for a moment, before sitting beside her. She smiled softly at the action.

"We need to talk." he said. She nodded.

"We do."

"Why, Lily?" he asked, expression now pained. "All those years ago, I was ready to make a commitment to you. I loved you. I had the ring and everything."

Her expression grew shocked as her eyes widened.

"Wait... what? Y-you... were going to propose?" she asked, biting her lip, shocked by the way he'd just... said it. Bold. Typically Gale.

"Yes. I was. And then you just... brushed me off and I ended up going out to a bloody _club _in the twenty first century with _Ronald Knox _and sleeping with a woman I'll never see again! My first time, Lilith, and I didn't even _know _the woman! I wish it was you, but now I can't take it back and you can't seem to comprehend that!" he was edging close to yelling. Lily buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Gale." she said, softly, simply.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring my virginity back!" he said, voice cracking and going quiet.

"No, but it can help build our relationship. I am sorry Gale, but I wasn't ready, not for anything. We'd been together since we were, what, two? Three? I was sixteen years old and I wasn't I loved you. I still do. If you can forgive me... if you can take me back." she put her hand on his face, and he smiled.

"Lilith Michaelis, shame on you. When don't I take you back?" he said, kissing her. Their mouths weren't locked in a battle for dominance for long, Lily immediately submitted, to prevent that happening. Gale's inner savage, the reaper that hadn't been tamed, flared inside him and becoming dominant, but he pushed it down. Lily lay down, and he lay beside her. She kissed him again, and pulled him above her.

"You do realize that if you tempt me like this, I won't be able to help myself." he mumbled huskily.

"Then don't help yourself." she whispered. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Gale, I've loved you since I was a toddler. You are my mate and there's no one else. There never will be." she replied. He nodded.

"Your father is going to _kill _me."


	23. Awkward Conversations

_**A/N: Hello again! Okay, so I'm gonna try and get right onto it but I just wanted to remind you that I really need someone artistic to draw me a cover! Thanks!  
**_**_tohru15: Ouais. Bonne chance Gale!  
Scotland'sPond: Lily and Gale are BACK! Woo!_**

**_Quote for this chapter: "I won't forsake, you or this world, 'til I break."- LeeandLie (Lacrimosa English Fandub)_**

Lily woke up with a dull ache between her legs and her limbs entwined with another's, his arms around her waist. She smiled when the events of the previous day (and, more specifically, night). She tried to slip from Gale's arms.

"No. Stay in bed longer." he mumbled into her shoulder. She sighed.

"Gale, you know I can't. I've got to work." she replied. He nuzzled her.

"Please?" he asked, and she was almost tempted.

"No, Gale. I've got work, I have to go prepare breakfast. Or at least wake father." she replied. He loosened his grip, and she took that to mean she was allowed to get up. She did, and slipped on some underwear and a shirt, along with a skirt. She knocked on her father's door, and staggered back a little when Sasha opened the door, in one of her father's shirts.

"Ah, Good Morning, Sasha. Could you get father to... um... get dressed and meet me here?" she asked, blushing furiously. Sasha, also red, gave a small smile and nodded. Lily turned to run, but turned when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Lilith? Are you okay with this?" Sasha asked, and Lily sighed, eyes closed, before turning around.

"I don't really have a choice. It could be worse. I don't know you yet. I know that the protection rating will be me before you, but father has probably already explained this. Demons are very protective of their young, above all others, including mates and prey." she sighed. Sasha smiled sympathetically at her.

"But you're not _okay_ with it." she replied. Lily shook her head.

"Look, Sasha, I was never going to be okay with it. I'm used to having my father's undivided attention. The moment that changes I will be completely not okay for a while." she smiled at her. "Sorry."

She had to leave then, to hide the sheen of tears gathering in her eyes. She wandered downstairs and leaned back against the counter, closing her eyes.

"Daddy." she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Sebastian lay in bed, listening to the conversation between Lily and Sasha. Lily was right, she would generally be his first priority. He couldn't believe the shaking in her voice, the innocence in her words. It was like she was a child again. And yet, he felt something else in there. His daughter smelt of reaper all over.

That worried him.

Sasha came over then, and put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, Sebastian. You left me to deal with your upset teenage daughter. Thanks." she said. He smirked.

"Bonding time with your future stepdaughter." he said, simply. It wasn't a question of if they'd get married, it was a given. Not just because they'd slept together, but also because she was his mate, and he grew attached very quickly. She climbed into bed.

"I think I'll take the marriage proposal first." she said, nuzzling into his neck. He enjoyed it for a moment before getting up.

"Right, well. I'm going to go and get some work done, you are expected to be ready within twenty minutes. Good day." he said, all business again. He got out before her and listened carefully, before making his way into Lily's room. What he saw made him walk out again.

She'd slept with the Sutcliff boy.

* * *

Lily smiled at Bard when he got into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bardroy. And may I ask why exactly you're carrying a modified gun into the kitchen?" she asked. Bard grinned and gave her the peace sign.

"I'm gonna toast somethin'. With this. Because it works faster than the stove!" he exclaimed. Lily resisted the urge to go and bash her head on something. Instead she just gave him a smile.

"Ah, yes. But it might also blow up the kitchen, and I get the impression father wouldn't be happy about that." she replied.

"But..." he trailed off when she shot him a stern look. She'd been getting good at that, and the servants were about as intimidated by it as they were by her father's looks. Sebastian walked in then.

"Bardroy. We have a security issue outside." he said. Bard nodded.

"Right." he said, leaving. Sebastian turned to Lily.

"You argue with my mate, right after sleeping with the reaper boy?" he said, and slowly Lily turned to face him, face between anger and fright.

"How did you know?" she asked, voice a monotone. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"One, you reek of shinigami. Two, you're wearing his shirt, by accident I assume. And three, he's in your bedroom." he replied. Lily's expression darkened.

"_What the hell were you doing in my bedroom?" _she hissed. Sebastian staggered back, shocked by the hissing. It was practically a demonic challenge. He struggled to keep his demonic side in, focusing instead on some scrap of calm within himself.

"I was concerned." he said. He willed her to calm down. Luckily, she did. She took deep breaths and looked at him.

"Okay. I won't challenge you. But I swear to god. Do that again and I will kill you." she said. He chuckled lightly.

"I think we both know that would be a bad idea." he said, putting his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"You know what will happen if you get pr-" he started, but she cut him off.

"You gave me this talk when I was thirteen, a year after the whole 'mates' talk. I know." she replied, with a slight, if a little annoyed smile.

"Right. Just checking." he said, just as Gale walked in. Sebastian sent him a glare.

"Hey, Mr Michaelis. Alright?" he asked, before being pinned against a wall.

"Ever touch my daughter again before marriage, and I'll kill you." he warned, before letting Gale go, who gave Lily a look.

"Told you he'd want to kill me." he said.

"It's a little hypocritical to say that, father. You had me out of wedlock." said Lily.

"I will not take cheek from my daughter." Sebastian said half heartedly. Lily snorted.

"You've been taking it since I was seven. Get used to it already."

"Snorting isn't ladylike, Lilith."


	24. Mysterious Illness

_**A/N: Hi again, guys! Well, here we are, Chapter 24! Sorry about the gap in updating :s . I'll probably continue this story up until chapter 30, and then write a sequel, how do you guys feel about that? Let me know. I'm glad to be back, my birthday's tomorrow so I thought I'd get the update done before then! **__**  
**_**_Scotland'sPond: Don't worry, they will make up!  
tohru15: Merci!_**

Amber light filtered into the bedroom, softly brushing the edges. Lily yawned, stretching, and rolled over, to be met with a pair of green and yellow eyes. A small smile rested on his lips.

"Morning." he said, brushing some of her dark hair from her face.

"Morning." she replied, contentedly. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he smiled against hers. It had been three months since they got back together, since they'd slept together for the first time. Life had been... blissful. One could even say perfect. Aside from the dirty looks Sebastian tossed Gale from time to time, and the 'stern talking to' he had received from Will, everything had been great.

"How long have you been staring at me sleeping?" she asked. He smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. An hour, tops." he replied. She sighed.

"That's odd, Gale." she said. He laughed.

"That's me, babe." he replied.

"I noticed." she laughed, getting up from the bed and getting on some clothes.

"Stop staring." she said, without turning around. Gale flopped back onto the bed.

"It's weird how you always know!"

* * *

Lily walked downstairs with a slight spring in her step, her dress bouncing at her ankles. Gale was less well dressed, his shirt untucked and hair mussed. Sebastian glared at the boy, not liking him still. Gale stretched.

"Morning, Sebastian." he said, with a cocky grin.

"Mr Michaelis to you!" Sebastian growled. Gale rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more. Lily sent Sebastian a look.

"Father. Be ni..." but she didn't finish that sentence, instead running from the room. Gale looked up, startled, chasing after her. She was bent over a toilet, being sick. Gale resisted the urge to run away, instead kneeling beside her and holding back her hair. She groaned when she leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not even _supposed _to get sick." she moaned. Sebastian came upstairs, eyes panicking but face deadly calm.

Worryingly calm.

"There is one situation in which a female demon can get sick." he said evenly. Lily paled.

She counted. She counted again. She counted a third time.

"Oh, god." she mumbled. Gale still looked confused.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked. Lily looked at him with eyes wider and more panicked than he'd ever seen them.

"The only time a female demon gets sick- is when she is pregnant."

* * *

**Gale's POV**

I stared at her. I couldn't believe it- me, a dad? I couldn't think of it happening, I wasn't paternal, I wasn't cut out for parenting. It was entirely possible she wasn't pregnant, right? I mean, people get sick all the time, and miss their periods.

Who am I kidding?

She's a bloody demon. Demon's don't just get mysteriously sick, hell, even reapers don't just get sick for no reason. She wouldn't just contract a mysterious disease and get ill. No one in the manor had been sick, I mean I knew that, I spent the majority of my free time here, I'd know if any of them had been sick. I leaned back against the cold wall, closing my eyes. A child. A child that would be part me. I'd done this too. I couldn't believe it, I was hardly cut out for caring for a kid! I wasn't even twenty yet! I looked over at Lily and noticed she was crying. I drew her into my side.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be there for you." I promised. She nodded into my shirt, tears leaking through it. I hugged her closer.

"Are you sure that you're..." I gestured with my right hand. I couldn't say it out loud. She nodded.

"Yes. I wouldn't be sick if I wasn't pregnant." she said.

"Right. Well... I've got to go. Work to do and all that." I said, softly. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Of course. Just... come by tonight." she said, and I kissed her head.

"I love you." I said, before jumping of of the window, and landing on the ground. I walked down to the river, before seeing something lying on the ground. I walked up to it and picked it up, examining it. I grinned then.

"Lily!" I yelled. "I've got something to ask you!"


End file.
